Navigating on Dangerous Ground
by RedLion2
Summary: Can Speed protect Trixie during the 1st Annual Trans-Navigational Race? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Speed Racer or its characters.  
  
This is my first SR fic. The updates might be slow in coming, but I will try to update at least once a week.  
  
Chapter 1: Big News  
  
Trixie Shimura set her chopper down with ease and skill, skill borne from someone who truly loves what she does. She took off her headset and opened the door, climbing down with a light step.  
  
"Trix!" She turned to see Speed Racer, the handsome man whom she navigated and spotted for. They had recently begun the step into full-time dating, and her heart fluttered as he drew near.  
  
"Hey Speed," she said, her voice soft and husky. He grinned and encircled her tiny waist with his arms, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. "What's up?"  
  
Speed smiled, his cobalt eyes glowing with affection. "I have some great news for you, honey. Come on over to the garage." Trixie followed him, waving to Sparky Sabu, the Go Team's crack mechanic. Speed led her into the office and handed her a sheet of paper, a huge grin on his pleasing face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just read it, Trix," he encouraged, settling down in a chair. Trixie pursed her lips and began to peruse the paper, her beautiful marina eyes lighting up with excitement.  
  
"Speed! They want us to run in the 1st Annual Trans-Navigational Race! Isn't that wonderful?" she asked, looking over at him.  
  
"It sure is, Trixie. You're going to do terrific!" Speed told her, getting up to come over to her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Me? But....this says both of us, Speed." Trixie's voice gave away her confusion.  
  
"Didn't you read it all the way through, baby? Sure, both of us will be in the race, but it's been made for the navigators. See, the International Racing Commission decided that the navigators should have their own race. It's going to be an unnamed course, and you won't get the information until just a ½ hour before the race starts."  
  
"They're testing our skills," Trixie said, nodding. She felt her stomach churn a little. Speed's blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Trix. You're the best navigator out there. You'll get us through just fine," he said, squeezing her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Speed!" Sparky yelled, sounding either agitated or disconcerted, and neither was good. Speed and Trixie hurried out to where the sleek and powerful Mach 5 sat, Sparky leaning over the engine bay.  
  
"Yeah Spark?"  
  
"Get in. I want you to run her around a few laps. I had to adjust the timing," the 21 year old said, shoving his ever-present red baseball cap back from his forehead.  
  
"Sure." Speed hopped into his car and fired her up, grinning as the distinct rumbling of the V-12 filled the garage. Sparky slammed the hood and waved him out.  
  
Trixie watched her boyfriend drive out and returned to the office, picking up the information on the race. She frowned; a ½ hour wouldn't be much time to decide how to drive the course, and she wouldn't be able to see it ahead of time. Speed had the utmost confidence in her, but she wasn't sure she could do this. Sighing, she plopped down in a chair. The race was in 2 weeks, so at least she didn't have to worry for long.  
  
"Hey Trixie! What's up?" Spritle, Speed's younger brother, came into the office, a grin on his face. He handed her a can of Coke. Trixie took it and smiled her thanks; it was very warm out. At age 16, Spritle was taller than Speed's 5'10," standing at 6'0," but he had the same dark blue eyes.  
  
"Not much, Spritle. Did you hear about the Trans-Navigational Race?"  
  
"Yeah. You're going to do great," Spritle assured her. "Have you seen Pops lately?"  
  
Trixie tilted her head to the side, thinking. "He said he had a meeting in town, but he should be back soon."  
  
Spritle sighed. "Okay. I'm going to head home, so tell him that if you see him."  
  
"Sure thing. How is the Magnum coming along?"  
  
Spritle's cobalt eyes lit up with passion. "Oh, she's great! I can't wait to get her in the Powerup Race next Saturday." The Magnum was Spritle's pride, a beautiful white race car with crimson racing stripes on the hood and a mean-spirited new-generation V-12. It was Pops' newest creation, and it was hard to say which car he loved more: the Mach 5 or the Magnum.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," Trixie said, nodding. Spritle was racing on the Junior Grand Touring Circuit; it was his first year, and the Powerup his first race.  
  
"I know I will, with the Magnum. Anyway, see ya later, Trixie." She watched him go, wishing she felt the same optimism for her race as he did his.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Speed frowned as he watched Trixie pick at her food. Lilly's was her favorite restaurant, but tonight she seemed totally disinterested. "Trix, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hand.  
  
"Nothing, Speed. I guess I'm just not hungry," she said, sighing.  
  
"Trixie, don't lie to me. Are you nervous about the race?" His tone let her know he didn't want to play games.  
  
"Okay. Yes, I am nervous. Speed, I've never not seen the course before we race!" she said, locking her marina blue-green eyes with his cobalt ones.  
  
Speed smiled gently. "Honey, it'll be fine. I know you can do it." Trixie smiled, feeling a blush stain her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you. I'll do my best."  
  
"I know." He took a drink of his Coke, glancing toward the door where a commotion was going on. Two men were trying to get in, and the hostess was trying to tell them the place was full. One of them, taller and heavier than the other, turned and caught Speed's eyes, an unpleasant smile on his face.  
  
"I wonder who they are?" Trixie asked, watching the men too. She shivered as the man looked her over, and Speed's eyes flashed. He started to get up, but Trixie grabbed his forearm. "Speed, don't. They're leaving."  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at you?!" the 22 year old asked, barely containing his anger. He had always been protective of Trixie, but now that they were dating, that tendency ran hot at all times.  
  
"It's alright. You're with me," she soothed, her voice calm. She didn't worry about being hurt when he was with her.  
  
"You're right, Trix. He just better stay away from you." Speed continued to finish his food, but he couldn't stop thinking about those men. He had a bad feeling that they hadn't seen the last of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She was out with her boyfriend, Mr. Shade," Mike Brick said, rubbing a big hand over his tired brown eyes. His partner, Andy Steel, was sharpening his favorite knife, an unnatural look in his yellow eyes.  
  
Darke Shade smiled on his end of the cell phone. "I want Miss Shimura brought to me, unharmed if possible. If that is not possible, at least make sure the wounds are not too deep."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Shade." Mike flipped the phone shut and looked at Andy. "Put that thing away, would you?"  
  
"Tired of looking at the picture of perfection?" Andy held the long, curved knife up. "That girl will tremble when she sees this."  
  
"We aren't supposed to hurt her, for crying out loud," the bigger man said, sighing. "Were you always so sadistic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mike grumbled and flopped down on the bed. He didn't figure the Shimura girl would be any trouble since she was so tiny, but looks could be deceiving. They would know soon enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Speed drove Trixie home slowly, unable to shake the feeling that Trixie might be in danger. And it wasn't as if they hadn't faced trouble before; and certainly Trixie could hold her own, but he was her boyfriend now, her protector.  
  
"Speed? Is something wrong with the car?" she asked, turning her head to glance at him.  
  
"Uh, no. I just thought we could take our time," he said, giving her his most engaging smile.  
  
"Okay. But you do remember that we have to be at the track early tomorrow, right? For that promotional meeting?"  
  
Speed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember. I don't know why Pops is doing that anyway. He gets plenty of promotion from me and the Mach 5." There was an air of indignance to his words, making Trixie smile.  
  
"Speed, Pops knows that. But with Spritle starting racing too, Pops Motor Sports could use some extra coverage. Racing costs money," she pointed out, frowning when Speed sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Trix, but we've won enough money to keep the company going for a long time." He sighed again, not wanting to argue with her. He pulled into her driveway and turned to face her. "Lets not argue, honey. You're probably right anyway."  
  
Trixie reached out to touch his cheek. "Speed, don't fret over it. The meeting probably won't last long." She pulled her keys out of her purse. "Thank you for tonight. It was terrific."  
  
He smiled, reaching to run a gentle hand through her chestnut hair. "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Lowering his head, he kissed her softly, wishing he didn't have to leave.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Trixie got out and hurried to her door, tossing a kiss over her slim shoulder at him before going inside. Speed frowned and backed the Mach 5 down the drive, trying to squash his worry. She only lived ¾ of a mile away; if something happened, he could be there in only a few moments.  
  
Speed had no idea just how right his instincts were.  
  
If there are any glaring errors, please let me know in your reviews. I've only seen 9 episodes of this show, so I'm not sure how accurate all this is. Also, it's not set in the '60's. It's set in the here and now. Thanks! RedLion2 


	2. Break In

Speed Racer and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Yes, I have made Spritle older for my purposes. I have also changed Trixie's car to a Mustang. Hopefully this does not deter any of you from enjoying the storyline.  
  
Chapter 2: Break In  
  
Trixie settled into bed, holding the newest book by her favorite author, Tina Scribe. Smiling as she glanced at a picture of Speed that sat on her dresser, the petite young woman snuggled further into her covers. Soon she was yawning, and Trixie set aside her romance novel and turned out the bedside lamp.  
  
She fell into a deep sleep, but her dreams began to twist themselves into nightmares, and Trixie was soon tossing and turning. She and Speed were in the Mach 5, with a car behind them, but it was a car she didn't recognize. It caught up with them and passed, disappearing soon after. Speed asked her which way to go, and she began to panic, not knowing.  
  
At last Trixie woke herself up, and she sighed. Why was she so strung out over this race? The chestnut-haired beauty slipped out of bed, glancing at her alarm clock. It was 2:30, so calling Speed was out of the question. She went out to the kitchen and was about to reach for the faucet when a noise outside startled her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Keep it down!" Mike Brick hissed to his partner, who glared at him. They were outside Trixie Shimura's small home, and Andy Steel was just craving a chance to use his knife. They moved to her back door, and jimmied the lock, the back door opening with only slight protest.  
  
"Come on, pretty girl," Andy whispered, taking the lead, his knife gleaming in the silver moonlight that filtered in through a small window.  
  
Trixie tensed, her heart hammering. She knew she had only to dial Speed's number and he would rush to her side, and she began to trace her steps to the phone. When she heard another sound coming from the back of the house, she changed plans and grabbed her keys, then bolted through her front door and out to her yellow Mustang convertible.  
  
Starting the car up she threw it into reverse, trying to calm down. Maybe it hadn't been anything, and she was overreacting. But as she tried to convince herself of this, she saw 2 men emerge from her house and run to a black pickup, and her face drained of its color. Spinning the nimble sports car around, she headed for Speed's house, and for safety.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Speed lay on his bed, his black hair tousled, his cobalt eyes weary but not closed. He just couldn't shake his bad feeling, and finally got up, pulling on jeans and a T-shirt with the Go Team logo on it. Sneaking down the stairs he grabbed his keys and headed out to the garage. As he reached the Mach 5, he heard a car and ran outside, his heart pounding and eyes widening as a familiar yellow convertible pulled in.  
  
Trixie shut the car off, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel. Seconds later her door was yanked open and she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. "Trixie! Are you okay?" Speed's voice was quick and anxious.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned to face him. Speed inhaled a sharp breath at the sight of her bone-white face. "Come on baby, lets get you out of the car," he coaxed, taking her hand. Trixie let herself be pulled from the Mustang, vaguely noticing that she hadn't been wearing her seatbelt. Speed wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and herded her into the house.  
  
A black pickup stopped across the street, the 2 men inside frowning, one swearing as he ran his finger along the dull side of his knife. She may have escaped for now, but there was still time. The truck started rolling again.  
  
"Here honey, sit," Speed instructed, noticing how quiet and scared his girlfriend was. He grabbed a quilt and wrapped it around her, then sat beside her. "Tell me what's wrong, Trix."  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to calm her thudding heart. "Two men broke into my house," she whispered, not looking at him. "I heard them and I ran out to my car. I saw them come running out as I was backing down the drive." Speed's cobalt eyes flashed with steaming anger, and he jumped to his feet, fists clenched. It had to be those 2 men from Lilly's.  
  
"What is going on?!" The unmistakable roar of Pops Racer broke the early morning calm as he thundered down the stairs and into the living room. "Trixie? Why are you here?"  
  
Mom Racer and Spritle were right behind him, Spritle looking worried. Speed ran a hand through his thick, coal hair. "Someone broke into Trixie's house. She saw 2 men," he said, turning to face his father.  
  
"Trixie, are you alright?" Mom asked as she sat beside the quiet young woman.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. I-I didn't know where else to go," Trixie said, feeling all at once very shy around them. Speed frowned and knelt before her, taking her hands and squeezing them.  
  
"Trix, you know you can always come here," he said, reaching out to take her chin in his hand and lifting it until her somber marina eyes met his worried cobalt ones. "You do know that, right?"  
  
She nodded, seeing his love and concern for her in his blue orbs. Feeling tears coming on, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Speed wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tears soaking into his shirt.  
  
Mom stood and gestured to Pops and Spritle. "Lets give time them alone. Come along, dear." She gave her youngest son a gentle push and took Pops' arm.  
  
"I'll call Inspector Detector," Pops said to Speed, who flashed his father a thumbs-up, then picked Trixie up and settled down in the rocker recliner, his girlfriend nestled in his lap.  
  
Speed began rocking, the motion gentle and soothing. He stroked her pretty chestnut hair, holding her close to him. "It's okay, baby. I'm right here," he murmured, wishing he had been there. Trixie's tears began to dissolve into sniffles, and she snuggled up against Speed's solid, burly form. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her.  
  
"Th-thank you, Speed," Trixie said, wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
"For what, Trix?" he asked, his voice low and comforting.  
  
"For this. For making me feel safe," she told him, sitting up so she could see him. He smiled, a tender light in his cobalt eyes.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend, Trix. I will always be here to keep you safe," he whispered, running a soothing finger down her cheek. She blushed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Speed? Inspector Detector says he's busy, but he's sending another officer," Pops said, walking over to them. "Trixie, how do you feel?" He adored the young woman, thinking of her as a daughter he'd never had. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm okay, Pops." He nodded, giving her a quick squeeze on her shoulder. It never ceased to amaze him how energetic and fiery she could be when she was so tiny.  
  
Spritle wandered over to them, biting his cheek. He too adored the older girl, and didn't want any harm to come to her. Mom soon joined them, bringing a tray of hot tea and hot chocolate. She and Pops settled on the couch while Spritle took the armchair. Trixie, not liking all the extra attention, snuggled back into Speed's vise-like arms, her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
Now the waiting for the officer began. 


	3. Suspicious Officer

I do not own Speed Racer.  
  
GoldAngel2 - Thank you so much for your continued support of not just this story, but my G-Gundam, Voltron, and X-Men: Evolution ones as well. Your reviews mean a lot to me. And I would be glad to trade episodes with you. I have a lot of Voltron on tape.  
  
Jen23 - I know, I figured people would worry about Trixie not waking up in time. She's tough though! I think Speed would be naturally protective of her; he just seems like that type of guy. And Mom Racer would be a great mother-in-law.  
  
Hawk Sage - Thank you for taking time to read my SR story. I will try to find time to get to yours.  
  
Chapter 3: Suspicious Officer  
  
A sharp knock sounded at the Racer door and Spritle rushed to answer it. He opened the door and stepped back quickly as an officer about Speed's height entered, a scowl on his narrow face.  
  
"Trixie Shimura here?" he asked, sounding agitated.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." Trixie slid off Speed's lap and went to meet the police officer, faltering at the look in his rusty-brown eyes. He smiled at her, but it was cold, and she could hardly contain a shiver.  
  
"I'm Crook Justice, deputy officer to Inspector Detector. I understand your home was broken into, Trixie?" he asked, studying her.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Speed said, walking up behind his girlfriend and putting his hands on her shoulders. He met Justice's look with an icy one of his own.  
  
"I believe I was speaking to her." There was no mistaking the animosity in the officer's voice. Pops stepped up beside his son.  
  
"Why don't we all sit down," he suggested, his tone hard.  
  
Officer Justice shook his head. "I need to see Trixie's home, see if they did any damage. You can ride with me," he said, looking Trixie in the eye. This time she did shudder; it was like looking evil itself in the eye.  
  
"She'll ride with me." Speed put an arm around Trixie, knowing she was afraid of the cop. Justice glared at him, then shrugged, as if it were no big deal to him.  
  
"Suit yourself. Come on." He turned to leave, bumping into Spritle, who gave him a wide-eyed look.  
  
"Watch where you're going," Speed growled, ready to throttle the guy. Officer Justice threw him a nasty look over his shoulder and walked out.  
  
"Speed, keep an eye on him," Pops said, frowning. "I don't like him."  
  
"No, me either. Don't worry, Pops." Speed looked down at Trixie. "You okay, baby?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Speed, as long as you're with me," she said, nodding. He smiled and led her out of the house and helped her into the Mach 5. Crook Justice waited in his patrol car, his rusty-brown eyes narrowed. He was on the payroll of Darke Shade, and since Shade's thugs had failed, he'd been told to get the girl. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on her overprotective boyfriend.  
  
Speed fired up the sleek car and headed to Trixie's, looking over at her. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, and she looked so small and vulnerable that he wanted to sweep her into his arms and never let go.  
  
Trixie kept her marina blue eyes downcast, feeling small and helpless. And it wasn't that she was helpless, but having her home broken into just showed how unsafe she really was, all by herself. "Trix?" Speed's gentle voice broke into the pit of her sad and scared thoughts and she looked over at him, her eyes questioning. "You really okay?"  
  
She sighed, shifting in the seat. "No, not really, Speed. I-I'm scared. And this officer....." She trailed off, shrugging.  
  
"I know what you mean. And don't worry, honey. You can come stay with us tonight, or I can sleep over," he assured her. They pulled into Trixie's drive, the patrol car right behind them, and Speed frowned, eyes narrowing. The cop had him blocked him. "Trix, stay close to me."  
  
"I will." They got out, Crook Justice waiting.  
  
"Trixie, show me where you heard the noise," he said, taking her arm and propelling her forward. She pulled back, heart pounding, feeling like she was being taken to her execution.  
  
"Hands off!" Speed ordered, stepping in front of Trixie, his cobalt eyes glistening with anger. All of his fine-tuned muscles were taut, and he was prepared to defend his girlfriend if need be.  
  
"Fine. Trixie? You do want to help me, I assume?" Justice's voice was cool and pointed. She swallowed hard and nodded, but glanced up at Speed, who took her hand in a reassuring manner. "Then show me."  
  
Trixie stepped toward the back of the house, Speed following close, trying to keep a lid on his temper. Crook Justice stayed a few steps back, deciding it was in his best interest to stay out of the Racer boy's path. The petite chestnut-haired girl stopped and pointed.  
  
"It was out here, Officer, that I heard the first noise," she said, shivering. Speed stood behind her and rubbed his hands up and down her bare arms for warmth.  
  
"And the second noise?" Justice moved past her, making notes.  
  
"Just inside the back door."  
  
Justice moved to the back door and examined the broken lock. Brick and Steel had down a nice job, if only they hadn't been so loud. "Show me the inside."  
  
Trixie moved past him, trying not to brush against him. When he stepped in right behind her, she felt his humid breath on her neck and resisted the urge to run. Speed growled under his breath, making Justice smile.  
  
Trixie stopped in the living room, frowning as she surveyed the place. Breathing a sigh of relief, she said, "It doesn't look like they took anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" Justice walked around the room, then turned to face her. "You live alone, Trixie?"  
  
"It's Miss Shimura," she said, tiring of his use of her first name as if they knew each other. "And yes, I live alone." Speed was at her side, his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Justice's eyes narrowed to slits. "Miss Shimura. I think you should come down to the office with me."  
  
Her marina eyes widened and Speed felt her tremble. "W-Why?" she asked.  
  
"Your home was broken into, and you live alone. We can put you in protective custody until the men are caught. We also need you to fill out a report," the cop said, walking toward her.  
  
Speed's temper was at its breaking point as he moved in front of his girlfriend, cobalt eyes sparkling with fury. "She's not going anywhere with you."  
  
Justice stopped, his eyebrows raised. "You prefer she stay here alone, Mr. Racer?" The contempt for the race car driver was obvious.  
  
Speed's jaw clenched. "She can stay with me and my parents."  
  
"And the statement?"  
  
"I can come down tomorrow morning, Officer." Trixie stepped out from behind Speed, knowing he was about to engage in a fight, and not wanting him to end up in jail.  
  
"I suppose that will work." Justice moved closer to her, locking eyes with the pretty navigator. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Miss Shimura. A beautiful woman like you, all alone way out here....things can happen in the blink of an eye." Trixie's heart rate jumped, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Do not threaten my girlfriend." Speed moved toward Justice, his eyes snapping, his shoulders tense. He wasn't sure why this officer was being such a jerk, but Speed knew he would beat Justice if he tried to hurt Trixie.  
  
Justice backed off at the look in Speed's eyes. "All I am saying is it's dangerous for her to live so far out here, alone." He flipped his notebook shut. "I will see you tomorrow morning.....Trixie." She shuddered in disgust as the cop left, then turned to Speed, who was trying to calm down.  
  
"Well he certainly was pleasant, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Her own heart was still hammering and she felt a quick urge to sit before her legs gave out. Speed took a deep breath, releasing the last of his anger, then moved to her.  
  
"I was going to take him outside," he told her, sitting next to her on the couch. "You okay, Trix?" There was deep concern in his voice, and she leaned her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"I think so. He was really creeping me out."  
  
"I'd never let anyone hurt you, honey," Speed whispered, feeling her shudder. "I promise."  
  
"I know, Speed." Trixie stood up, looking down at him. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"  
  
Speed followed her lead, pulling her into his tight embrace. "Of course. Go get some clothes for tomorrow." Watching her head back to her bedroom, he shook his head. If he had his way, she wouldn't be staying by herself for quite awhile. 


	4. Danger in the Garage

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Incorporated. Or something like that. I don't own it.  
  
Thank you for all of your wonderful and helpful reviews. GoldAngel2, thank you for Trixie's correct eye color. The marina blue-green I'm using is more green than blue.  
  
Chapter 4: Danger in the Garage  
  
Trixie rolled over in bed and stretched, suddenly bolting upright, prepared to panic, until she remembered she was at the Racer house, safe and secure. Speed had sat up with her until she felt comfortable enough to sleep, and she hadn't had any nightmares. Sliding back down, she closed her marina blue-green eyes and smiled.  
  
"Get up! Now!" The loud and commanding voice of Pops had her hurrying to change into the clothes she had brought, running her brush through her hair in moments, and slicking her cherry-vanilla lip gloss over her lips in seconds. Going out into the hall, she spied Pops beating on Speed's door while yelling at Spritle.  
  
"Good morning, Pops," she called out cheerfully, hoping to give the boys a quick reprieve. Pops glanced at her.  
  
"Morning, Trixie. Glad to see someone around here cares about the business."  
  
Speed and Spritle's doors opened at the same time, both boys looking disgruntled. "Do you have to be so loud, Pops?" Spritle asked, earning him a hard cuff on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't get smart with me. We have to be at the track in 20 minutes!" Pops thundered. Speed hung back and waited for Trixie, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to be there," he confided in a low voice. "How did you sleep?"  
  
She gave him an encouraging smile. "I slept great. It helps knowing you're right down the hall."  
  
Speed stopped her, his hands on her shoulders, his cobalt eyes serious as they locked on her marina ones. "Trix, I think you should stay here for a week or so, see if the cops can catch those guys."  
  
"Speed, I think you're overreacting a little. Why would they come back?" she asked, not liking the flash of heat in his cool eyes.  
  
"Trixie, I don't like the idea of you being alone. Last night just shows what can happen," Speed said, watching her face redden. She was about to retort when Pops yelled for them to get a move on. Trixie pulled away to head down the stairs. "Come on, Trix, don't be mad," Speed called, sighing when he realized she wasn't going to listen to him. Well, he didn't care. He was going to protect her, whether she wanted him to or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The garage at Pops Motor Sports was crammed full of people from Propaganda Studios by the time the Racer men and Trixie arrived. Sparky was hovering protectively around the Mach 5, glaring at anyone who got too close to it. Speed left Trixie's side and hurried to his best friend.  
  
"How long have they been here, Spark?" Speed asked, gazing with annoyance at the people scurrying around, setting up cameras and lights.  
  
Sparky sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since I got here, about 7:30. They just barged right in. Say, Speed, why is Pops doing this, anyway? Don't we make enough with the Mach 5?"  
  
Speed heard the hurt in his friend's voice and turned to him. He knew Sparky considered the Mach 5 his baby. "It's not that, Sparky. It's just with Spritle starting racing, Pops wants to make sure he's covered, because we'll basically have 2 race teams."  
  
Sparky nodded and touched the Mach 5's hood with a reverent hand. "I guess I didn't think about it that way."  
  
"Speed! Get over here!" Pops called, and Speed grimaced before walking over to his father. "Speed, this is Jacob Print, the head of Propaganda Studios. Jacob, my son, Speed." There was obvious pride in Pops' voice.  
  
"Speed, nice to meet you. I'd like to start with some shots of you and the Mach 5, and then....." His voice trailed off as he stared across the garage.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Speed asked, always attuned to danger.  
  
"That woman. She's perfect! Who is she?" Jacob asked, pointing. Speed and Pops turned, Speed grinning.  
  
"Trixie Shimura, my navigator/spotter and girlfriend," the young driver said.  
  
"I need her for some shots." Jacob crossed the garage to where Trixie was standing near Spritle, who was excited and overwhelmed. "Miss Shimura?"  
  
"Yes?" Trixie looked up to see a man in his mid-40's with a black goatee and hair that was too thick and glossy to be completely real.  
  
"I'd like to have you in some shots. Speed says you're his navigator/spotter and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," the petite pilot answered, glancing over at Speed, who flashed a brilliant smile at her.  
  
Jacob grinned. "Wonderful. You'll make a great human interest story." He turned to call out to some of his techs. Trixie and Spritle exchanged looks. A human interest story? She wasn't too sure she liked the sound of that.  
  
"Wow, Trix, you're going to be famous," Spritle teased, watching as her cheeks reddened and her marina eyes widened.  
  
"That's right. She'll be famous," Jacob Print agreed. Trixie all at once felt trapped. She didn't want to be famous. It was enough to date a guy who was well-known, at least in racing circles. She looked for Speed but didn't see him. "Come along, Miss Shimura. We'll get some pictures of you and the Mach 5."  
  
Trixie tried to think of some way to get out of it, but nothing came to mind. Then, she caught a glimpse of Crook Justice, and remembered she was supposed to fill out a report on the break-in. He looked her way and motioned to her.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I have someone I need to speak with," Trixie said, trying to sidestep the propagandist, but he took her elbow, preventing her escape.  
  
"I must insist, Miss Shimura. This won't take long." Jacob led her toward the sleek white car, where Speed and Sparky were engaged in conversation with members of Jacob's crew.  
  
"Trixie!" The strong and irritated voice of Crook Justice cut through the crowd, and she turned to see him striding toward her, his rusty eyes narrowed.  
  
"Officer Justice," she said, nodding to him. She saw from the corner of one wide marina eye Speed heading her way, frowning.  
  
"We need to speak." Justice took her arm and began to propel her toward the open doors of the garage.  
  
"Hold on!" Speed blocked his path, his cobalt eyes furious, his strong arms crossed over his chest. "Let go of her."  
  
Justice glared at him. "This doesn't concern you, Racer, so back off." Pops came up behind Speed and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Son, let them talk." When Speed tried to protest, Pops added in a near-whisper, "He can't try anything with this many people around. Relax. She'll be fine." Speed sighed, his broad shoulders slumping in defeat. Trixie's eyes widened with the realization that Speed wasn't going to stop Justice, and neither was Pops. She followed Justice past them, her head lowered.  
  
Once Justice had her away from the others he handed her a piece of paper. "I typed this up. Is everything right?" Trixie read the report over, slowly nodding at the end. "Good. Now, are you planning on staying alone?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she asked, frowning.  
  
His eyes snapped as he stepped closer to her. "Like I said last night, you're a beautiful young woman. I'd hate to see something happen to you. Now, are you?"  
  
Trixie shuddered. Where was Speed when she needed him? "Um, probably not. I'll stay with the Racers."  
  
"I see." He reached for her arm just as there was a shout from one of the cameramen. One of the big lights that had been brought in was bumped and fell, nearly crushing Sparky, who was rubbing a rag across the Mach 5's hood. Pandemonium broke as another light fell, this time almost toppling Spritle. Speed rushed from his best friend to his little brother while Pops yelled for some control.  
  
Trixie felt herself being spun around and a rag was shoved into her mouth, effectively blocking her scream for help. Justice slipped a pair of cuffs over her slender wrists, her arms behind her back, and slung her over his shoulder, running to a dark blue sedan that was waiting. Throwing her into the back seat, Justice climbed in after her, shouting for the driver to go. Trixie tried to struggle, but a solid hit across the back of her head rendered her into an unconscious state.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spritle, you okay?!" Speed asked, his eyes frantic. The 16 year old rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Um, yeah, yeah. What happened?"  
  
Speed's eyes narrowed. "That light almost fell on you." Helping his little brother up, he turned and saw Pops and Jacob Print standing head to head, yelling. Sparky ran over to him, breathing hard. "Spark? What is it?"  
  
Sparky sucked in a deep breath. "Speed, that cop just took Trixie! H- He grabbed her and put her in a car...."  
  
Speed heard nothing more as he ran for the Mach 5 and jumped in. Sparky was right behind him and flung himself into the passenger seat as Speed revved the race car and backed it out of the garage. 


	5. Rescue and Reassurance

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises. I own the crooks.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Things are going to get even more interesting for Speed and Trixie.  
  
Chapter 5: Rescue and Reassurance  
  
"Hang on, Spark," Speed said as he gunned the Mach 5, smashing the gas pedal with all of his pent-up anger. "I never should've let her be alone with that guy!"  
  
"Just concentrate on getting her back," Sparky said, his deep hazel eyes concerned. As the sleek white car ate up the asphalt, the ace mechanic asked, "Why would a cop kidnap her?"  
  
"I don't know. Listen, Sparky, 2 men broke into Trix's house last night. She got away and drove over to our house. Inspector Detector was busy so he sent this guy, Crook Justice. I swear, if he harms her at all...."  
  
"Hey, that looks like the car! That dark blue sedan!" Sparky told him, his own temper rising. Trixie was a very good friend, and he did not want to see her harmed, either. Speed asked his car for more power, and the big V-12 responded, growling with tuned aggression.  
  
"Hang on, Trixie," Speed whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry it up, Brick! That Racer kid is behind us!" Crook Justice snarled.  
  
"Shut up." Mike Brick was in no mood to deal with the cop-gone-bad. It was bad enough having to deal with the enraged race car driver behind him.  
  
Speed had caught the Buick and was attempting to pull alongside to force it over. He gave no thought to the danger he was placing Sparky and himself in; he only wanted to rescue his helpless girlfriend. Mike let the Mach 5 come up, then slammed the big sedan into the smaller car.  
  
Sparky swore as Speed twisted the wheel, trying to keep from going in the ditch. "Speed! There's a car!" Sparky yelled, and Speed slammed on the brakes, pulling in behind the Buick.  
  
"We can't outrun him!" Justice yelled. Trixie was starting to come to, and her eyes sparkled with tears when she saw Justice next to her. He glanced at her and growled, "She's awake!"  
  
"Oh, really? Very good." Andy Steel turned in the front seat and stared at her, licking his thin lips as he showed her his precious knife, the very weapon he had used to kill 6 other people. She whimpered and shuddered.  
  
Sparky was on the radio, calling for help. Speed saw Trixie's head appear in the back seat and let out a small sigh of relief. He gunned the Mach 5 again and pulled up next to the Buick. Trixie looked over and her marina blue-green eyes lit up with hope when she saw her boyfriend.  
  
Mike Brick drove into the race car again, making it weave, but Speed was relentless. He would not lose Trixie. Behind the 2 battling cars was a third, white with crimson racing stripes. Spritle Racer wasn't sure what he was going to do, but no one could just kidnap Trixie. The 16 year old hailed the Mach 5.  
  
"Speed, Sparky! I'm here!" he said, his voice anxious. Speed glanced back; the Magnum was right behind them. Speed smiled; now they had a better chance.  
  
"Spritle, I'm going to get in front of him. You pull up beside him and we'll box him in!" Speed called out.  
  
"Okay, Speed, I'm ready!"  
  
"Hang on, Spark!"  
  
Mike Brick cursed as the white race car sped up and pulled in front of him, slamming on the brakes. Brick twisted the wheel, but the Magnum was alongside, and he had no choice but to bring the Buick to a stop. Justice pulled a gun and looked at Trixie, who had tears running down her face.  
  
Speed, Sparky, and Spritle were out of their cars and converged on the Buick. "Let Trixie go!" Speed demanded, blue eyes glowing with fury, his muscles ready to fight.  
  
"Back off, Racer, unless you want your pretty little girlfriend hurt!" Justice said, pulling Trixie out of the car. She stared at Speed, and he clenched his fists when he saw the fear in her marina eyes.  
  
"Why don't you fight me for her? Or are you a coward?" Speed challenged, stepping forward. Mike and Andy got out of the Buick as well, Andy brandishing his coveted knife.  
  
"I don't need to. I have her already," Justice told him. "Now move your car!"  
  
The wail of police sirens cut through the morning air, and Justice's rusty eyes widened. He hadn't figured on anyone calling the police. He grabbed Trixie around the throat and she struggled, unable to breathe. "Back off, Racer! Let us through!" he yelled, squeezing harder.  
  
"No! Let Trixie go!" Speed shouted and launched himself at the police officer. He hit Justice solid in the stomach, driving him down to the ground. Trixie fell, trying to catch her breath. Somewhere behind them they could hear the loud voice of Inspector Detector calling out orders.  
  
Speed pummeled Justice, letting his rage completely take over. Sparky and Spritle ran to them, Sparky trying to yank Speed off of the cop. Spritle helped Trixie sit up and pulled the gag from her mouth. "S-Speed! Speed!" she cried out, wanting him near her. His head whipped around and he ran to her, kneeling and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Crook Justice, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Trixie Shimura," Inspector Detector said, walking over to them. Justice snarled something derogatory in Speed's direction as he was handcuffed.  
  
"Trixie, baby, you okay?" Speed asked, all of his attention on his girlfriend. Her throat was red where Justice's hand had been, and Speed had to control his temper.  
  
"I-I think so. Can you get these handcuffs off?" she asked, her throat raspy and dry.  
  
"Let me see." Speed crouched behind her. "Justice must have the key. Hang on. Spritle, stay with her."  
  
"You got it," his younger brother said, putting an arm around Trixie's slim shoulders. Speed went to Inspector Detector.  
  
"Inspector? Justice put handcuffs on Trixie, and I need the key," Speed said, trying hard not to sound too impatient.  
  
"Good luck finding it!" Justice growled, staring at Speed.  
  
"Give it to me." Speed's words, though calm, were filled with venom, and his cobalt eyes showed his wrath. Justice swallowed hard.  
  
"Where is the key?" Inspector Detector asked, eying Justice. He had never liked the man, and now he knew why.  
  
"In my jacket, in the car," Justice mumbled. Speed glared at him before going to retrieve the key. Grabbing it he returned to Trixie and undid the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists, keeping her pretty eyes on the ground.  
  
"Trix? Honey, look at me," Speed said, worried. She looked up at him, and tears started running down her pixie face. "Shh, baby. It's over," Speed said, gathering her into his arms. She was trembling, and he laid his head on top of hers, drawing her closer to him. "It's okay. You're safe with me." Sparky and Spritle stood behind Speed, as if guarding him and his frightened girlfriend.  
  
"Speed? We're taking these men downtown for booking. I'll be in touch," the Inspector said.  
  
"Thanks, Inspector." Speed looked down at his girlfriend. "Ready to go, Trix? Pops'll want to know what happened."  
  
She nodded against his chest, not yet trusting her voice. She'd been in danger before, so that was nothing new, but she had never seen such sadism as she had in that man's eyes with the knife. He would have killed her, and enjoyed it.  
  
"Sparky can ride with me," Spritle offered, and the mechanic agreed. Speed walked Trixie over to the Mach 5 and helped her in, worried about her quiet behavior. She could usually spring back from being in danger, but now she was withdrawing into herself. He got in and started the car, backing up and turning to follow the Magnum.  
  
"Trix, talk to me. What is it?" Speed asked gently, glancing at her. "You're safe now."  
  
"I-I know, Speed. I-I...that man with the knife..." More tears streaked down her delicate face, and Speed reached over to wipe some of them away. "He would've k-killed me," she whispered, trying not to sob.  
  
"Honey, I would never let that happen. No matter what, I will always find you in time," he told her, his voice fierce with protection. She was his world, and if anything were ever to happen to her, he wasn't sure what he would do. "You believe me, don't you?" He hated that she might doubt him.  
  
Trixie's marina eyes widened. "I believe you, Speed, and I believe in you. It was just so quick, and they were so mean..."  
  
Speed took her hand and squeezed it. "They won't get near you again. Say, why don't you and I take a long drive tonight, get away from everything?"  
  
She nodded, beginning to feel like herself. "That sounds great. And, thank you for rescuing me." She blushed as Speed smiled at her.  
  
"You're welcome, Trix. You're my girl, you know." She snuggled up to his shoulder and laid her head on it, happy to be back with him. She knew that no matter what, Speed would always be there to take care of her. 


	6. Media Frenzy

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews. I am really enjoying this story. Thank you so much to GoldAngel2 and Jen23 for getting me interested in this wonderful series. Long Live Speed!  
  
Chapter 6: Media Frenzy  
  
Trixie watched as Sparky and Spritle went over the Magnum one last time before the start of the Powerup Race. It had been a week since her kidnapping, and she was still feeling jumpy. Speed had been staying close to her; he always knew just where she was, and Sparky and Spritle had been looking out for her too, more than usual.  
  
"Trix? You hungry?" Speed asked, walking over to her. He noted how quiet she was, and frowned. This wasn't like her.  
  
"No, not really. I am thirsty, though," she said, giving him a small smile. She didn't want to worry him.  
  
"Let's go get something." He held out a hand to her and she was quick to take it. Even though she knew Speed was always near her, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Inspector Detector had called the day before and told them Mike Brick and Andy Steel had been let out on bail. She shivered, thinking about Steel's knife.  
  
"Honey, try to relax. I'm not going anywhere," Speed said, sliding a well-muscled arm around her slim shoulders.  
  
"I know, Speed. I just wish those men weren't loose," Trixie said, sighing. She leaned into him, enjoying his solid strength. They got into line at the concession stand.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, Trix." Speed's voice was fierce. She nodded, trying to relax and enjoy herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I want that woman," Darke Shade said, standing from behind his massive desk. "I want her to navigate in the race. Do not fail me again."  
  
"No, we won't," Mike Brick said, his tone cold. The girl wouldn't escape them this time.  
  
"If you do, I will have no choice but to eliminate you," Shade continued, a gleam in his ice-blue eyes. The 2 thugs had the decency to look worried.  
  
"You'll have her," Andy said, nodding. "We'll make sure."  
  
"Good. Go." The men hurried from his office, and Shade smiled. He'd have the race in the bag with Trixie navigating.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Powerup Race was 200 miles on a closed course. Spritle was third and on the move, the Magnum gaining steady ground. Speed was in the pit with the crew, talking to Sparky. Trixie sat in a chair, a Coke in hand. She was finally relaxing and enjoying the day.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Trixie Shimura?" Trixie turned to see 3 young men, all smiling. She nodded slowly, her heart starting to race. "Wow. We read about you in Turbo Track Weekly. You're the best navigator on the circuit!"  
  
"Oh, um, thank you," she said, blushing.  
  
"Can you autograph these?" They held out race programs, and she took the pen, wondering why they were so interested in her. Speed was the star.  
  
"Thanks!" They left, one glancing back and winking.  
  
"What was that all about?" Trixie looked up at Speed, her smile fading at the look on his face.  
  
"Just signing their programs, Speed," she said, frowning. "Why are you upset?"  
  
He smiled then, relieved. "I just thought they were bothering you, Trix." He sat down next to her. "So you're famous now, huh?" Jacob Print had done a story on her, saying that she was an overlooked star on the racing circuit. Trixie hadn't believed him, but maybe the man was on to something.  
  
"I guess so. I don't want to be, though." She took a sip of her pop. Speed was about to say something when he noticed Sparky gesturing frantically in the pit, waving at him. The young driver jumped up and ran to the crew chief, vaulting over the wall.  
  
"Spark?!"  
  
"Spritle hit the wall. He's not responding to me!" Sparky said, worried. A rescue truck drove out and the caution flag was waved. Speed's heart ceased to beat for a second. Pops was on the radio with their spotter, his face ashen.  
  
Trixie stayed out of the pit, although she certainly had the right to be there. They waited for what seemed an endless time before the rescue crew called over the radio to tell them Spritle was fine, just a little bruised. The Magnum was another story.  
  
Immediately Sparky began to pace, his way of working off his nerves. Speed sighed in relief. Pops came over to the 2 young men. "Speed, I'll go with Spritle to the hospital. You and Sparky get things done here."  
  
"No problem, Pops," his son told him, waving him off. Trixie returned to her chair, thankful Spritle was okay. He would no doubt be disappointed, but it could've been worse.  
  
"Miss Shimura?" She stood up and turned, her marina eyes widening at the sight of a large crowd of young men, all eyeing her and smiling.  
  
"Y-Yes?" she asked. They all began talking at once, converging on her until she was completely surrounded. She began to feel nervous, her throat dry. They thrust programs and pens at her, and she knew they only wanted autographs, but they were closing in on her, and she found herself being shoved a little, and then a lot, as the boys fought for her attention.  
  
"Speed!" Trixie screamed as one of the young men took advantage of the closeness to run a hand over her lithe body. She tried to move away and couldn't. "Speed, help!"  
  
Speed spun around at her first cry and was over the wall on her second, Sparky behind him. "Get back! Move!" Speed commanded, pushing his way through the crowd. He couldn't see his girlfriend, and it frightened him. "Trix!"  
  
"Speed! Help!" she cried out, knowing he was coming. Another young man grabbed her and brought her close against him, his blue eyes lustful.  
  
"You're pretty hot," he whispered, and Trixie pulled backward with all her might.  
  
"Let go of her!" Speed yelled, bursting through the crowd, his cobalt eyes blazing with fury. He pulled Trixie to him, glaring at the young mob. "Go on, leave her alone!"  
  
"We just wanted autographs," one of them grumbled, but Speed would not relent. He wrapped his arms around Trixie, feeling her shaking, and his anger doubled. They had no right to scare her like this.  
  
"Calm down, honey. I'm here," he whispered soothingly, holding her tight. Sparky chased away the last of the gawkers and came to stand before them. "Thanks, Spark."  
  
"No problem. You okay, Trix?" the mechanic asked, his hazel eyes concerned.  
  
"I think so. They, they just surrounded me, and then they started pushing and shoving," she said, her voice shaky. Sparky frowned.  
  
"Speed, why don't you get Trix out of here? It won't take us long to load the Magnum. I can handle it," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Sparky. I owe you one," Speed said, his tone grateful.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just take care of her." Sparky waved them away and headed back to the pit. Speed guided Trixie toward the area where the Mach 5 was parked.  
  
"Here, baby." Speed helped her in, then kneeled down, taking her hands. "It's okay now, sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."  
  
Trixie cupped his cheek in her hand, giving him a quiet smile. "You rescued me, Speed. That's all that matters."  
  
"I will always rescue you." He gave her a gentle kiss, then closed her door and went around to get in. "I guess we better get to the hospital."  
  
"Yes. I'm sure Spritle will want to see you," she said, nodding.  
  
As the sleek white car drove off, 2 men in a black sedan followed, both intent on the pretty chestnut-haired woman in the passenger seat. There could be no failure this time: Trixie Shimura would be theirs. 


	7. Mission Fulfilled

I do not own Speed Racer. 

Thanks to GoldAngel2 for all of your support and new-found friendship. You are a very wonderful, talented artist, and I treasure your reviews and emails!

To Jen23, I'm enjoying myself very much getting to know you! Your G-Gundam stories are awesome, and I can't wait to see how Domon and Rain get out of the rule!

To everyone else, thank you for both your time and efforts in reading and reviewing. You are greatly appreciated!

Rex Racer will make his debut in this chapter as himself, not as Racer X.

Chapter 7: Mission Fulfilled

            Spritle was resting when they arrived, much to Speed's disappointment. The young racing star wanted to make sure his baby brother was okay. Pops was in the waiting room, fidgeting and restless.

            "Pops, he'll be alright," Speed said, his voice not sounding totally convincing. His father smiled, but it did not reach his dark eyes.

            "I know, Speed. I'm just not used to waiting." Trixie smiled sympathetically and stood up, looking at Speed.

            "I'll go get us something cold to drink, Speed."

            He looked up at her. "Trix, I'll go with you."

            "No. I'll be fine. Stay here with Pops," she told him, a firm set to her delicate face. Speed sighed, nodding. Trixie turned and left the waiting room, sensing that Pops wanted and needed to be alone with his son. She hurried to the elevator and stepped in, wrapping her arms around her slender torso.

            Speed sat in silence, not quite sure what to say, but wanting to comfort his father. "Spritle was doing well in the race," he finally said, glancing at his father. Pops nodded, taking a deep breath.

            "Yes, he was. And I know he's going to be fine, I just....ah, it's hard seeing him hurt," the Racer patriarch said, lowering his head.

            "I know, Pops." The 2 Racer men were quiet, somehow content just to be with one another, keeping a silent vigil for Spritle.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Brick and Steel entered the hospital, moving with quiet determination down the sterile, pale hallway. They would not fail in this mission. Steel nudged his partner; their luck was flowing as they spotted the Shimura girl entering the cafeteria. Brick nodded, pulling out a small handgun. There would be no mistakes.

            Trixie stepped inside the cafeteria, taking note of the large amount of people.  She moved toward the end of the line and became aware of someone behind her, crowding much too close for her comfort.

            "Hiya, Trix." The voice accompanied a jab to her back, and the petite girl drew a rough breath. She recognized that voice. "Come along, now." Trixie turned, blanching at the sight of the 2 men.

            "Speed will save me," she whispered, her voice fierce.

            "I doubt it, sis. Come on." Steel leered at her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. Trixie kept up her brave front, knowing that if she cried out they might well kill her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Speed glanced at his watch, a cold chill winding down his spine as he saw that Trixie had been gone for a ½ hour. He got to his feet, seeing that Pops had fallen asleep. The young driver smiled, feeling a great swell of love for his father. No matter the arguments and battles of wills, Pops was always there.

            Speed hurried out into the hallway, his nerves on edge. Trixie had already had one upsetting episode; she certainly didn't need 2 in one day. So consumed by his protective thoughts, he didn't see Rex, his older brother, coming until the eldest Racer son stopped him.

            "What's wrong, Speed?" Rex's deep eyes held concern.

            "Oh hey, Rex. I'm just going to see where Trix is. Pops is in the waiting room, sleeping."

            "How's Spritle?"  
  


            "Okay. I don't think he got banged up too much." Speed tried not to let his annoyance show, but he _knew_ Spritle was alright. He didn't know if Trixie was. Rex nodded, catching on to his younger brother's mood.

            "Come on. I'll help you find her." Together the young Racer men moved down the hall, earning appreciative looks from the nurses and some of the patients.

            They went into the cafeteria, Speed doing a sweeping look and not seeing his girlfriend. He swore softly and turned to Rex. "I don't know where else she'd be." His voice held irritation; Trixie knew he didn't like her to wander far from him, especially after her kidnapping.

            "I'm sure she's around, Speed. Come on, Pops'll wonder where you are," Rex told him, but he felt a nagging in his mind. Something wasn't right. "Are you sure this is where Trixie was coming?"

            Speed caught the doubt in Rex's quiet voice and frowned. "Yeah. She said she was coming to get us drinks. She has to be here."

            "Let's split up and look for her. Meet me in the waiting room in 15 minutes," Rex directed, seeing the worry in Speed's cobalt eyes. "We'll find her, Speed. Come on."

            They set off in different directions, Speed's heart beginning to pound. _Could the men who kidnapped her have gotten to her again_? The thought brought a haze of fury to his brilliant blue eyes, and he broke into a jog. He had to find her.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Trixie shuddered when the sedan stopped in front of a large and very splendid house. Mike Brick kept a tight hold on her as they went in, a grim look in his brown eyes. Steel went on ahead of them, anxious to show his boss that they had completed their task.

            The 2 men brought Trixie into a large library, where a tall, dark-haired man sat behind a big oak desk, his ice-blue eyes glittering. Trixie felt a cold finger of fear race through her petite body. Where was Speed when she really needed him? _By now he's realized I'm gone. Please, Speed, find me!_

            "Miss Shimura. I'm glad you could finally join me," the man said, standing, his 6'4" frame very imposing to her.

            "Who are you? Why do you want me?" she asked, lifting her chin. She would not give in to his intimidation. 

            Shade smiled, coming around the desk to her. "The first Trans-Navigational Race is next weekend, and I want you to navigate for my driver."

            "What? No! I only navigate for the Go Team!" Trixie met his icy gaze, her own deep marina green eyes sparking with temper.

            "That is a tragedy, Miss Shimura." He leaned down over her. "A real tragedy." She shivered as he turned to his men. "Lock her away."

            "You can't do this!" Trixie cried out, but the man ignored her. Brick and Steel dragged her from the library, their grips none too gentle. "Let go of me!"

            "Hush." Brick twisted her arm, making her gasp in pain.

            "You won't get away with this," Trixie said, her voice hot with anger.

            "Shut up!" Steel slapped her, his eyes furious. "I'm tired of listening to you."

            Trixie felt tears sting her eyes and blinked in rapid repetition to get rid of them. She mustn't cry. Speed would rescue her; he always did. Deciding to stay quiet, she went along with the men, praying her stay with them would be short.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "She has to be here," Rex said, eying his younger brother. Speed glared at him.

            "Well, she's not, Rex. Neither one of us saw her." His cobalt eyes sparkled with annoyance. Before Rex could counter, Speed's cell phone rang. He sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?"

            "Ah, Mr. Speed Racer. What a pleasure."

            Speed's eyes narrowed. "Who is this?"

            "All you need to know is I have Trixie. Do not go to the police or try to rescue her. If you do, I will take pleasure in first torturing and then killing her." Darke Shade smiled on his end of the call.

            Speed paled, Rex moving to his side at once. "Why did you take her? You haven't hurt her, have you? I swear, if you've harmed her..." His voice rose in fury and he shrugged off Rex's hand.

            "She is fine. You do not need to know my reason for kidnapping her. Remember, no cops, no rescue." The phone went silent and Speed wanted to hurl it against the wall. He was shaking, breathing hard, his hands clenched. 

            "Speed? What is it? Who has Trixie?"

            "I don't know, but if I go to the police or try to rescue her, he'll torture and kill her." Speed's voice broke and he turned away.

            "We'll find her, Speed, I promise," Rex said, his tone quiet and very determined. Speed nodded. He knew Rex was right; he'd always managed to save Trix when she was in trouble, but there had been something in the man's voice, something cold and evil.

            "We have to hurry, Rex." Speed turned to face his brother, locking eyes with him. "It's different this time. I think he'll really hurt her."

            "Come on." Rex led the way out of the waiting room and stopped at the nurses' station to leave Pops a note. The Racer patriarch was still sleeping. The 2 brothers hurried out to the  Shooting Star and got in, both driven by determined anger. 

            They would find and rescue Trixie, no matter who had her or where she was. 


	8. Solid Promises

Speed Racer and Co. is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises, among others. 

Thank you for all the reviews. A special thank you to GoldAngel2 for drawing me into the fabulous world of Formula One racing, where a wonder car and its amazing driver battle for good in a world of evil. I am truly thankful for your support and friendship.

Chapter 8: Solid Promises

            Steel and Brick threw Trixie into a small closet, the pretty young navigator banging her head on the low bar that crossed the back of it. She sat down, gingerly feeling around and touching what seemed to be a jacket. With a low sigh, she rested her head in her hands.

            _Speed will find me. He always rescues me when I'm in danger._ Tears clouded her pretty sea-green eyes, and she swallowed them back. _No. I won't cry. Speed will be here soon, I just know it._ She leaned up against the wall, determined to keep a clear head.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "You have to tell us who posted bail for Brick and Steel," Rex argued, his temper showing in his dark blue eyes.

            The officer shook his head. "I don't have to tell you anything."

            "My girlfriend is in danger! You have to tell us!" Speed said, his tenor voice rising with annoyed fury.

            "What is going on?" Inspector Detector strode up to them, his eyes narrowed. "Speed?"

            The young Racer took a deep breath, calming himself. "Trixie was kidnapped again, and we think whoever bailed Brick and Steel out has her."

            "I see. Come into my office." Rex gave Speed a thumbs-up as they followed the older man. The Inspector closed the door behind them. "Now you both know that I can't tell you that information."

            Speed's cobalt eyes widened. "But Inspector, I think whoever has Trixie will really hurt her! He called me and said that if we tried to rescue her he would torture and kill her!"

            "He also told Speed he would do the same if we went to the police, but we didn't have much choice. You must help us!" Rex urged, putting a hand on Speed's shoulder.

            Inspector Detector nodded. "I won't tell you who put up bail, but I will give you a name that might be connected. His name is Darke Shade, and he is a billionaire who has very exquisite tastes and a penchant for fast cars. Naturally, that has led to his involvement in racing. I have a strong feeling that he's your kidnapper."

            Speed's eyes narrowed. "Then let's find him. Come on, Rex!"

            "Hold it, Speed. Darke Shade is a dangerous man, and he won't just hand Trixie over to you. I think I better go with you," the Inspector said, grabbing his hat. Speed nodded, glad to finally be getting somewhere. After all, this was _Trixie_ they were talking about.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Hey Boss, that Racer kid is here!" Andy Steel yelled into Darke Shade's office. The elegant, tall man stood. He wasn't surprised; he had been following Speed's career from the time he'd started racing, and knew how resourceful the young man was. "He's got two other guys with him!"

            "You need not yell, Mr. Steel. Show them in, please." Shade followed him out, then turned up the hall and went to the closet where Trixie was being held. He opened the door, smiling as she scrambled to her feet. "Hello, my dear. It would seem that your boyfriend has arrived to rescue you." Her sea-green eyes lit up, but Shade's next words dampened her hope.

            "Unfortunately for you, I'm taking you somewhere he can't find you."

            "Let me go. I refuse to help you in the race!" Trixie said, her husky voice resonating with anger. "And it doesn't matter where you hide me – Speed _will_ rescue me!"

            Shade stepped into the closet, Trixie backing away, her hands raised in defense. "Why Miss Shimura, you wouldn't strike me, would you? Such a sweet, innocent young woman as yourself?"

            "How do you think I've stayed a 'sweet, innocent, young woman'? By not letting nasty men like you touch me!" Trixie snapped, her heart beating hard against her ribcage. _Speed, hurry! Help me!_

            His ice-blue eyes glittered with rage and he moved closer, as if daring her to strike out. His tall frame towered over her, and Trixie knew she couldn't get away from him. "Stand still." Shade reached out and caressed her cheek, smiling as a repulsive shiver wracked her petite body. "You _will_ navigate for me, Trixie, and win. And you will be mine forever."

            As he gripped her slim shoulders and bent his head, the frightened young woman heard yelling out in the hallway, and felt her heart lurch in painful joy as she recognized the strong tenor voice calling her name. Pushing at Shade, she screamed, "Speed! Speed! Help me!" Shade slapped her, the force snapping her head back and drawing blood from her mouth.

            "Trixie!" Speed shouted, running to the closet, Rex and Inspector Detector right behind him. He saw Shade backing out of the closet and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Before the bigger man could defend himself, Speed had him on the floor, pummeling him in hysteric fury.

            "Speed! Let him be!" Rex said, yanking his younger brother up off the beleaguered and bloody man. Speed was breathing hard, his cobalt eyes sparkling with adamant anger. He heard a soft whimper from the back of the dark closet and stepped in, seeing Trixie huddled on the floor.

            "Trixie? Baby, it's alright now. I'm here," he said in a soft, low tone, going to her and taking her fragile frame into his strong, supple arms. She was crying, her soft sobs tearing at him. "Shh, honey. Shh," he whispered, squeezing her tight to his solid chest.

            Rex and Inspector Detector hauled Shade to his feet. He pushed them both away, a glint of murder in his eyes. "How dare you come into my home and attack me!" he raged, tugging at his blue and silver tie.

            "You had Trixie Shimura kidnapped. Isn't that correct?" the Inspector asked, stepping closer to him. "We've had our eye on you for quite some time, Mr. Shade. You've been involved in some rather nasty dealings over the past 3 years, and now you've finally committed a crime we can completely nail you on."

            Shade's eyes widened. "You have nothing. It wasn't me that kidnapped her. She was simply being detained here. I've had nothing to do with her!"

            Speed stood, keeping Trixie in his arms. He brought her out into the hall and let out a low growl at the sight of the red mark on his girlfriend's face and the slow trickle of blood from her bow-shaped mouth. "You hit her." The words came like a flick of icy flame and Speed carefully set Trixie on her feet, Rex reaching to put a steadying hand on her arm. 

            Shade backed away as Speed came at him. "You can't prove it. You can't prove any..." He didn't finish his sentence because Speed planted a quick and heavy right cross into his mouth, effectively drawing blood and knocking out a tooth. Two more hard punches to his stomach took the man off his feet and left him staring up at the young Racer with wide, scared eyes.

            "Enough, Speed." Inspector Detector stepped forward. "I suggest you start talking, Mr. Shade. Otherwise, I may well let Speed continue."

            "T-That's brutality!" Shade sputtered, trying to get up. Speed put a booted foot squarely on his chest. He leaned down, wrath blowing in his narrowed eyes.

            "Oh, and beating up a young woman isn't?!" Speed asked hotly, putting a fist to the man's nose. "Huh? Answer me!"

            "Speed, back off," Rex ordered, coming over to him. "Get Trixie out of here. We'll handle Shade." Speed gathered himself, trying to calm down. He hated it whenever a woman was in danger, but when that woman was Trixie...taking a deep breath he straightened and turned away, going to her.

            "Come on, baby. Let's get away from him," he said, picking her up and cuddling her close. Trixie put her arms around his sturdy neck, giving a tiny nod. She was alright, but she couldn't control the tremble that was running through her. Speed felt it and held her tighter as he carried her out to the Shooting Star. Sitting her on the hood, he rubbed her arms. "What happened, Trix?" he asked, his voice like a soft caress.

            She took a deep, ragged breath and looked up into his blue eyes, seeing his love and concern for her. "Those two men came into the cafeteria and pulled a gun on me. They brought me here, and Shade told me he wants me to navigate for his team in the Trans-Navigational Race. I told him I only navigate for the Go Team and he had me put in that closet." Her voice was low and a little heavy with tears.

            "Shh, honey. I'm here," Speed whispered, putting his arms around her. Trixie was still trembling, and he wished he could take away her fears. "He won't get near you again, baby, I promise."

            "I-I know, Speed." She pulled back a little so she could see his face. "What if he tries something during the race? He could hurt you!"

            Speed's heart jumped and thudded hard. She was worried about _his_ safety? When the man was clearly after _her_? _Sometimes I don't think I deserve you, Trixie._

            "He won't hurt me, Trix. Inspector Detector will make sure he's put away for a long time, and his henchmen too. And I'll make sure you stay safe during the race, okay? I won't let you out of my sight." His eyes were deep, midnight pools of fierceness, and he kissed her forehead, his lips light and soft.

            Trixie nodded and put her cheek on his muscled chest, hearing and feeling his strong heartbeat. She loved this man, needed him more than anything else in life, and was afraid for him. Darke Shade was not the type of man to roll over and perform tricks just because he'd been cornered.

            "Just promise me you'll be careful, Speed. This guy will try something, I just know it," she whispered, feeling his vise-like arms tighten around her.

            "We'll be okay, sweetheart. I promise." Speed would protect her with his life if needed. She was his world, and he would not let anyone take her from him.


	9. Heating Up

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises. 

Thank you for all the reviews, and especially to my good friends, GoldAngel2 and Jen23. You guys are the best!

Chapter 9: Heating Up

            Speed insisted on Trixie going to the hospital to get checked over. The doctor assured the anxious young man that she was fine. Pops was still there, keeping a vigil for Spritle, who was resting.

            "Speed, take Trixie home," Pops said, standing. "She needs to rest."

            Trixie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really."

            Speed took her elbow. "Come on, Trix. Pops is right. You need a good night's sleep."

            She pulled away from him. "No. I want to stay here." Her voice held an annoyed tone, but her pretty green eyes were tired. Speed reined back his irritation, knowing she wanted to be near him after what had happened.

            Pops put his big hands on her slender shoulders. "Trixie, don't argue with me. Go back to our house and sleep." When she shook her chestnut head, the elder Racer's race began to turn red. "Don't sass me, young lady! Go home!"

            "Everyone, take it easy."  Rex strode into the room, his dark eyes serious and intense. "Trixie wants to stay, let her stay. There's no need to cause a commotion, Pops."

            "Thank you, Rex," Trixie said, taking a seat on the couch. She looked tired and dejected, and Speed sat next to her, noticing that Rex was leading Pops from the room.

            "Speed, I'm sorry for causing Pops to get upset. I-I just don't want to be away from you," Trixie said, her husky voice low with worry. He traced a soft, caressing finger down her cheek, making her look at him. 

            "Trix, it's okay. Pops'll calm down. And anyway, I wouldn't have left you alone. You know that," Speed told her gently. He put an arm around her, Trixie leaning on him, thankful for his undying support and love. Speed had a wandering eye, and was never hesitant to help a pretty face in need, but she knew that deep down he belonged to her.

            Sparky came in, having heard from Rex what had happened. "You guys okay?" he asked, concerned. He sat down in a chair near them. His dark hazel eyes held weariness; Speed knew the day at the track had been hard on him.

            "We're fine," the raven-haired racer assured him, giving Trixie a squeeze.

            "Okay. Pops said Spritle was fine, so I'm going to head home. See ya tomorrow." Sparky stood, looking forward to a hot shower and bed. 

            "Later, Spark." Speed watched him go, then jumped when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

            "Speed? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Racer asked, a heavy worry in her voice.

            "Yeah, Mom, everything's fine. Spritle's okay," Speed told her. He knew his mom felt bad about not being there; she was out-of-state visiting her sister.

            "Keep me posted, Speedy. You know how well your father does on the phone." Her voice was wry and gentle. Speed laughed.

            "Will do, Mom. Love ya." He hung up, glancing down at Trixie. She was sleeping, her thick dark lashes resting on her tanned cheeks. _She is so beautiful._ Speed scooped her into his arms and stood. Rex came back in, smiling at the sight of the petite girl in his younger brother's arms.

            "Go on and take her home, Speed. I'll stay here tonight in case Spritle needs anything," Rex said quietly, settling his tall frame into a chair.

            "Thanks Rex. Did Pops go home?"

            "Yes. I made sure he actually got in a cab," Rex said, nodding. "Go on."

            "Okay. We'll be here tomorrow morning." Speed hurried through the corridors, anxious to get out of the hospital. He set Trixie down gently in the Mach 5, then went around to his side and got in, starting up the car. Trixie woke up, her eyes wide but tired.

            "Speed?" 

            "Shh, honey. Go back to sleep. We're going home," he said, reaching to cup her cheek for a moment. She smiled and closed her sea-green eyes again, content and feeling safe. Speed pulled out and headed home, humming softly to the radio.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Darke Shade sat on the cold bench in the cell, fuming. He had been charged with Trixie's kidnapping and brought in, along with Brick and Steel. Well, it was of no matter. The billionaire had thousands of connections, and he'd already put in to use one of them.

            "You can try to run, my dear Trixie, but I will have you. And if I can't, then neither can Speed," he murmured, straightening his expensive silk suit. His wait wouldn't be much longer.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            The next morning broke cold and wet, a massive thunderstorm in the area. Trixie dressed in jeans and a long-sleeve T shirt that matched her marina eyes perfectly. Running her gloss over her pert lips she hurried down the stairs to meet Speed. He had insisted she stay at his parents' house, and she hadn't fussed.

            "Hey, Trix," the handsome racer said, turning to greet her. He smiled warmly and swept into a hug. "You look great, sweetheart," he murmured into her ear, squeezing her against his solid body.

            "Thanks, handsome. So do you," she whispered, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. He too wore jeans and a long-sleeve T, his dark blue with a gold "G" above his left pec. 

            "Pops left already. I told him we'd grab something to eat and then come in," Speed told her, handing her a donut. She took it, realizing then how hungry she was. Her boyfriend leaned against the counter, watching her, a slight frown on his face.

            "Speed, what's wrong?" Trixie asked, her marina green eyes narrowing slightly.

            "I'm just worried about you, Trix, that's all. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, crossing his arms over his hard chest, his deep cobalt eyes leveled on her.

            She shrugged. "As good as I can be, Speed. I don't really want to think about it," she said, looking down. He immediately felt bad for bringing it up, and moved to take her shoulders. Before he could say anything, his phone rang and he silently cursed the infernal distraction.

            "Hello?" There was a slight ridge of irritation to the word.

            "Mr. Speed Racer?" The voice was sultry and smooth. Speed felt his heart rate pick up.

            "Yes. Who is this?"

            The woman gave a small laugh. "I see I've forgotten my manners. My name is Blaze Windfall, and I'd like to talk to you about a racing deal."

            Speed's eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Trixie. "What kind of deal?" She watched him, feeling uneasy and not sure why.

            Blaze twirled her silky long hair around a slender finger. "Not over the phone, Mr. Racer. I'd like to personally meet with you. Perhaps at the Sunflower Café, say at 2? It's a very interesting deal, Speed." She let her seductive, hot voice linger over his name, her tongue curling around it as if it were candy.

            Speed rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure. I'll see you then." He hung up, turning to face Trixie. Her green eyes held unrest, and he gave her a quick smile.

            "Who was that, Speed?" she asked, coming over to him and noticing the slight brush of heat in his cheeks.

            "Someone who says she has a racing deal for me," he said, shrugging, his broad shoulders pulling tight the fabric of his shirt.

            "She?" Trixie's green eyes narrowed a little, and she cocked her head to the side. Speed put up his hands as if warding off an attack.

            "Come on, Trix. Don't get upset. Her name is Blaze Windfall. I'm meeting her at 2 at the Sunflower Café. You can come with me," he said, hoping to placate her temper.

            She sniffed, turning away. "Blaze. That's a different name." As she said it, though, she paused, a thoughtful expression on her delicate face. _Blaze Windfall.__ I know that name, but why?_

            "Trix?" Speed put a hand on her slim shoulder. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" He sounded like a little boy who had been caught doing something very naughty.

            "No, Speed. I'm just wondering where I know her from. That name is familiar to me." She turned and gazed up at him.

            "Oh yeah? Maybe you'll remember when you see her," he told her, glad that she wasn't upset. "We'd better go see Spritle, and then I have to drop by the track."

            "Okay." Trixie grabbed her cobalt blue Go Team jacket and slipped her Skechers on. Speed held the door open for her and they ran through the downpour to the Mach 5, hurrying to get in before the rain could totally soak their jackets.

            As Speed backed out of the drive, Trixie closed her eyes and laid her head back. Blaze Windfall. It would be interesting to meet her.


	10. Suckered In

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises. I promise to play nice.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm having fun writing this!

Chapter 10: Suckered In

            Blaze Windfall settled into a corner booth, her loosely curling copper hair falling past her graceful shoulders. She had ice-colored eyes, so pale blue that to call them blue would be false. Running her mocha lipstick over her lips one final time she deducted that she was ready. Darke Shade wanted Speed taken out; Blaze hadn't met a man she couldn't handle.

            The door to the café opened, a bell announcing Speed and Trixie's arrival. Glancing around, the young racer's cobalt eyes locked on the comely young woman sitting alone and widened in appreciation. _Wow._ "Come on, Trix." He took her hand and led her over the back corner booth. "Are you Miss Windfall?" he asked politely, trying not to look like he was staring.

            "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Speed. And who is this?" Blaze asked, meeting Trixie's slightly hostile gaze.

            "Trixie Shimura, my girlfriend and navigator for the Go Team," Speed said, squeezing Trixie's hand. Blaze lifted a thin eyebrow and smiled.

            "Really.  A _woman_ navigator?" Her tone was condescending. Speed's blue eyes sparkled with acute anger. No one could put _his_ girl down.

            "She's the best navigator on the racing circuit, Miss Windfall," he said, coolness backing his words. Blaze directed a smile his way, hoping to disarm his quick temper.

            "Oh, I'm sure she is. I meant no disrespect, Speed," she murmured softly. "Please sit." 

            Trixie glowered at the young woman, but was pleased at how quickly Speed had come to her defense. Speed made a show of making sure Trixie was comfortable before seating himself. Blaze realized her mistake in belittling Trixie; Speed was on the defensive now, and she was going to have to work to get back into his good graces.

            "What is this racing deal you have?" Speed asked, folding his hands on the table and gazing at Blaze. A waitress approached and Speed ordered 2 Cokes, giving Trixie a reassuring smile, which did not go unnoticed by Blaze.

            "We would like to help sponsor the Go Team. We know that with your younger brother racing it's tighter for your family," Blaze said, lowering her lashes. "Being in a racing family is tough."

            Speed heard the pain in her smooth voice and asked gently, "Someone in your family was a racer, too?"

            Blaze nodded, keeping her ice eyes lowered. "Yes, my father and my older brother. It drove us apart." Her voice broke on the last word, and Speed felt instant sympathy for her, racing having driven his older brother and father apart for a number of years.

            "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Windfall. I had a similar situation with my family," Speed said, giving her a soft smile as she met his eyes. Trixie scowled, sensing that her boyfriend was going into "hero mode" again. A young woman in trouble or with troubles never failed to appeal to his hero-complex, and she hated having to deal with it.

            Deciding to intervene, the pretty chestnut-haired girl asked, "Who wants to sponsor Speed? Your own family, or someone you work for?"

            Blaze shot her a quick annoyed look, then gave Speed a sweet honeyed smile. "The benefactor would like to remain anonymous. I'll be his spokeswoman. I hope you don't mind," she said, a touch of coyness in her voice.

            Speed smiled, shaking his head. "Certainly not. When would you like to start sponsoring us?"

            "In the Trans-Navigational next Saturday. I'll have to bring the contract to you and go over it." The beautiful young woman reached into her purse. "When would be a good time?" 

            Speed thought for a moment. Pops would want to talk to her and read everything too. "How about tomorrow, at 1:00?" 

            "Tomorrow it is, then. That would be perfect." Blaze reached out to softly touch his hand, her clear gaze holding his. "I think you'll enjoy working with me, Speed. And by the way, please call me Blaze." Rising to her feet, she added, "Thank you for meeting with me. Trixie, the pleasure is all mine."

            Trixie watched her walk away and gave a soft snort. "Ha. I don't think she really meant that!"

            Speed frowned and turned to face her. "Ah, come on, Trix. She seems nice enough, and the Go Team can use the money." 

            Trixie's green eyes widened and a tint of fury sparkled in their emerald depths. "Yes, you certainly seemed to like her well enough! She was hand-feeding you by the time she left!" 

            "What?! Why, just because I felt some sympathy for her? You just don't know what it's like having your family disrupted like that, Trixie." Speed's tone was low and cool, and he turned away to take the Cokes from the waitress. He got up and moved to the other side of the booth so he was directly facing her.

            Trixie felt tears sting the back of her eyelids. "Are you telling me I don't know about broken families, Speed? At least _you_ grew up with both parents! I didn't have that luxury!" Grabbing her coat she slid from the booth and sprinted for the door.

            It was still pouring and lightening skewered the clouds above, but the irate young woman made no notice as she ran into the rain, throwing her coat on as she went. She heard Speed shout her name but didn't stop; she wanted nothing to do with him right then.

            Speed hurriedly paid their tab and ran after her, becoming dismayed when there was no sign of his girlfriend. "Trixie!" he yelled, glancing in frantic motion up and down the street, not seeing her. Swearing, he jumped into the Mach 5 and pulled out. _She can't have gone far. And I didn't mean to hurt her feelings._

            He circled the block twice and the surrounding areas, his worry turning to hot annoyance and anger as he drove. _Fine.__ Walk in the rain. _He left the downtown area and headed for the hospital.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "So?" Darke Shade asked, eying Blaze as she sashayed into his office.

            "We have him. I gave him a sob story so he thinks we have something in common," the curvaceous young woman said, sitting down and smiling at him.

            "Well done, my rose. And Trixie?"

            Blaze sighed, waving her hand in the air. "She was very upset, of course. Really, what do you see in her? She's a mousy little thing."

            Shade leaned over his desk to touch her silken cheek. "Jealousy does not suit you, Blaze. I have my reasons."

            "Just so long as you don't forget about_ me_," she pouted, her full lips trembling. The elegant older man smiled.

            "Of course not. You've been with me from the start." Shade walked around his desk, rubbing a manicured hand over his chin. "Miss Shimura is going to be very important to us in the future. Extremely important."

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Hey Spritle, how ya feelin'?" Speed asked, walking over to his brother's bed. The 16 year old flashed a quick smile.

            "A lot better. Have you seen the Magnum? Can Sparky salvage her?" His young tenor voice was anxious. 

            Speed nodded. "He said he thinks he can, and Sparky's the best." He sat down next to the bed, clasping his hands in his lap. Spritle eyed him, one eyebrow arched.

            "Where's Trixie?"

            His older brother sighed. "I don't know. She got mad at me and left. I couldn't find her." Though Speed was trying to act indifferently, the worry in his voice gave him away. The door opened and Rex stepped in, a weariness hovering over him. "Heya Rex. Why don't you go get some sleep?"  Speed asked, standing.

            "I will. I just wanted to make sure squirt here was alright."  The handsome eldest Racer son gave Spritle a once-over. "We're missing someone," Rex said, eying Speed.

            Heat flushed his cheeks a darkening red and his deep cobalt eyes flashed daggers. "Back off, Rex. We had a fight.  She's fine," he snapped, not liking the implicating look on Rex's face.

            "Why are you fighting?" Rex's own dark eyes held steel, and he looked very much like Pops in full-temper mode. Speed felt his own temper begin climbing and he turned away.

            "She's just being difficult and silly. She'll get over it," he said. "So drop it."

            Rex looked to argue and thought better of it. "Alright. Have it all _your_ way." He glanced at Spritle, who looked uncomfortable. "I'll be back later, kid. You're going home today."

            "Okay, Rex. Thanks." Spritle ran a hand through his chocolate hair. Speed had crossed his muscular arms over his chest, refusing to look at his oldest brother. Rex sighed and left the room. He was very tired and worn-out, but he wanted to make sure Trixie was okay or he wouldn't be able to sleep. His big-brother duties covered the pretty young navigator as well as his brothers.

            Getting into the Shooting Star he headed downtown, guessing with accuracy that that was where they had split from one another. The storm was becoming worse and Rex pushed the race car, growing more anxious to find Trixie.


	11. Making Up

Speed Racer is owned by Speed Racer Enterprises. 

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement. 

A quick note: I don't know if Trixie's father was ever given an official name, so I gave him one I made up. 

Chapter 11: Making Up

            Trixie had taken refuge from the miserable weather in a corner bookstore, where she got a cup of hot chocolate and walked amongst the stacks of old and used books, letting her temper wind down. She knew Speed was a very emotional, intense person, and he only wanted to help those who needed it. Unfortunately, those people were almost always young and beautiful women.

            She sighed and sat down in a window seat, wondering why she even bothered sometimes with him. They were very close, and Speed protected her and cared for her, but why was it his eye wandered so often? Glancing out into the storm she saw the Shooting Star drive by, a very disgruntled-looking Rex at the wheel.

            Startled, she got up and went back out into the deluge, shying as a crack of thunder pealed directly over her head. _Why is Rex here? Why isn't Speed with him? Doesn't he care about me?_

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Speed had begun pacing when Pops returned to relieve him, his guilt over leaving Trixie making him cringe inside. He knew Trixie was often jealous of the girls that flocked to him, but Blaze wasn't that way. She was simply going to be a liaison between Pops Motor Sports and her boss.

            Sighing in frustration, Speed grabbed his coat and sprinted for the Mach 5. He needed to make things right with Trixie, no matter how upset she was with him. Jumping into the sleek white car he headed back downtown, determined to find and make up with his girlfriend.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Rex spotted Trixie and pulled over, allowing her to climb in. She shook her head, the chestnut curls wet with rain. "Hi, Rex," she said, her voice soft, but he picked up the cool tone. "Have you seen Speed today?"

            "He's at the hospital with Pops and Spritle. What are you two fighting about?"

            "You are direct, aren't you?" Trixie sighed, laying her head back against the seat. "Did Speed mention Blaze Windfall?"

            Rex shook his head. "No. Who is she?"

            "She's working for someone who wants to sponsor the Go Team. She told Speed her older brother and father got into a fight and split the family over racing. Of course, he fell all over her." Trixie was hurt and angry, and Rex took a deep breath.

            "Trixie, I know he makes you mad and jealous sometimes, but Speed really cares about you, much more than any other girl. He just wants to be the good guy all the time," Rex said, trying to get her to understand.

            Her green eyes flashed brilliant fire as she turned on him. "So that makes it okay for him to flirt with other girls?!" She reached for the door handle, utterly disgusted with both Racer men.

            "Trixie! It's nasty out there. Let me take you back to the house," Rex said, grabbing her arm. She pulled away from him and flounced into the rain, hearing his door open and turning to run again.

            And ran right into Speed's arms. "Trixie! What are you doing?" the handsome driver asked, his cobalt eyes searching her green ones. Rex backed off and got back into his car. This was something Speed needed to handle.

            "Oh, so now you're concerned about me? _Please!_" Trixie snapped, trying to jerk away from him. Speed wrapped his arms around her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Let go of me!"

            "No. Trix, you and I need to talk. Come on." He started walking, pulling her along with a strong but gentle grip. Trixie let herself be led to the Mach 5, Speed helping her in. He was glad to get back inside, as the rain was refusing to let up.

            Trixie stayed quiet, but she was glad to be with him again. With her kidnapping the previous day she only truly felt safe with Speed, even if she was still upset with him.

            He glanced at her, concerned by her quiet demeanor. "Trix? You okay?"

            "Yeah, Speed. I...I'm glad you came to find me," she said, her tone soft as she turned to face him.

            Speed reached for her hand. "Trix, I know you think I'm being a real jerk about this, but I would never just walk away from you. I was really worried."

            She nodded. "I know, Speed." Not wanting to wreck the mood by fighting, she leaned back in her seat and just rode along, letting her handsome boyfriend take her wherever he wanted.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Darke Shade looked up from his ledger as the door opened, a delighted smile on his face. "Ah, Blaze. Did you do as I asked?"

            The beautiful and graceful young woman nodded, coming to light in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Yes, I did. It wasn't too hard, considering that he's been wanting to get at Trixie for some time."

            Shade smiled, showing strong, even teeth. "Yes, Mac Snively has been very anxious to have Miss Shimura in his grasp."

            Blaze shifted to the desk, her long tanned legs hanging from beneath a short red tennis skirt. She leaned back on her hands and eyed him. "Who is he? Why's he interested in her?"

            Shade rubbed one of her shapely calves, looking up at her. "He was a partner to Trixie's father, Sho. Apparently, Sho developed a car that if ever found is worth millions. When Snively tried to steal the plans, Sho fired him and wrote him out of the partnership. In his place, he put...."

            Blaze's gorgeous ice eyes lit up. "Trixie's name. But does she know where the car or plans are?"  
  


            "We don't know. She might not even know the car is worth anything." Shade sighed, sitting back. "Trixie's worth a great deal to us, sugar. I want you to make Speed so intoxicated with you that he won't remember who Trixie even is."

            Blaze laughed, throwing back her head. "I believe I can do that. Speed was already eating from my palm. Don't worry, love," she purred, leaning forward and kissing him.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            Speed pulled into the local airport's parking lot and parked, turning to Trixie. She took a deep breath and looked at him, seeing an intensity in his clear cobalt eyes that made her heart jump and thud harder than normal. Giving her a gentle smile, Speed touched her cheek.

            "Trix, I know you're upset over what you think happened this afternoon...."

            Her green eyes sparkled with fury. "What I _think _happened?! Speed, you were flirting with her! Of course I'm upset!"

            Speed's blue eyes narrowed to icy slits. "I was not flirting with her. She was simply upset by some bad memories, and I was being nice. You tend to jump to conclusions, Trixie." There was a cold undertone to his rich tenor voice. Trixie's eyes widened, and she felt as though she'd been betrayed. Was he defending Blaze and her flirtatious behavior?  
  


            "Speed, I know what I saw, okay? Maybe you were just being nice, but that's not what it looked like," she said, keeping her voice low. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

            "Look, Trix, I'm sorry if you think I was flirting with her. Honestly, I wasn't. You know I would never do that, honey. You're my girl, the _only_ girl I want," he said, gazing steadily at her.

            Trixie, in the face of his sincerity and honesty, felt her anger begin to dissolve, although she still felt wounded by his harsh judgment of her earlier. "Speed, I am sorry for getting mad, but you have to see my side of things, too. I don't like when other girls cling to you," she told him, feeling tears well up in her big eyes and blinking fast to keep them at bay.

            Speed noticed and reached out to rub away the ones that fell. A gentle expression stole over his handsome features and he unbuckled his seatbelt, turning so he could hold her. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm sorry I made you upset. I promise I won't flirt with any other girl except you." _And I wasn't flirting with Blaze!_

            Trixie snuggled into her boyfriend's strong, capable arms and kissed him very softly, her lips like a butterfly on rose. Speed brought her closer, his mouth becoming more demanding as Trixie let him deepen their kiss. As the pretty chestnut-haired girl found herself falling under the spell Speed was recklessly casting, she hoped all their fighting and troubles were over.  


	12. Snake Bit

All relative disclaimers apply. 

Thank you for all your terrific reviews and support. I'm having a ball writing this!

Chapter 12:  Snake Bit

            "Trix, relax, will ya?" Speed wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's slender shoulders. There was a slightly cool tone to his tenor voice.

            "I can't help it, Speed. I just think she's up to no good." Trixie gazed down at the ground. They were waiting for Blaze; it was nearly 1:00, time for her meeting with Pops Motor Sports.

            Speed sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure she's not, Trixie." The roar of a bad-mannered V-8 brought his attention to his girlfriend up short, and he jumped to his feet as a cobalt blue Viper pulled in.  Speed's eyes widened in appreciation as the door swung open and Blaze stepped out, wearing a short black mini-skirt and an off-the-shoulder blue blouse.

            "Hiya, handsome," she purred, walking up to him, her ice eyes glistening. "Are you ready to talk?"

            "Uh, um...yeah. Come on." Speed gestured toward the massive garage, Blaze taking his elbow with a demure smile. Trixie's marina green eyes snapped and she had half a mind to slap the older girl, but refrained, knowing it would make Pops look bad.

            The Racer patriarch met them at the door, and his dark eyes widened at the sight of the young woman on his son's arm. _Whoa!_ "You must be Ms. Windfall. I'm Dragon Racer, but everyone calls me Pops."

            She took his large hand, squeezing it. "Call me Blaze. It's wonderful to meet you, Pops. My benefactor is very excited about working with you and the Go Team."

            Pops smiled, taking her hand. "Well come along, little lady. We can show you around and then get started."

            "I would love that." Blaze cast a glance at Speed, who wore a big smile. "Won't you show me around too, Speed?" 

            "Yeah, sure!" He hurried to her side, leaving Trixie standing by the big door, her mouth slightly open. 

            _Who does she think she is?! That is **my** boyfriend!_ The pretty chestnut-haired girl bit the side of her cheek hard, trying to staunch the wave of anger that threatened to overtake her and her common sense.

            "Hey, Trix. What's up?" Sparky asked, coming to her side. He could see her temper rising in her eyes and glanced over to where the buxom redhead had Speed and Pops sequestered. He frowned and shook his head. "Come on, Trix, I'll show you how the Magnum looks." He reached out and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

            "What? Oh, why not. He doesn't even know I'm alive!" she huffed and let Sparky lead her across the big garage to where Spritle's crimson and white car was parked. Noticing that the ace mechanic was still holding her hand she blushed, but was happy that at least _one_ guy thought she was worth his time.

            "Here, sit." Sparky disappeared into the break room and brought out two Cokes, handing her one. "Hey, don't worry, Trix. You know how Speed is. He's just trying to put on a good show." 

            She speared him with a venomous look, his hazel eyes widening as he held up his hands. "Don't make excuses for him, Sparky!" she snapped, and he saw a shimmering of tears in her vibrant green eyes.

            "I'm not, Trixie. And I think he does need to pay you the attention you deserve." Sparky's voice was low and soft, and Trixie brushed away some tears that slid down her petal-soft cheeks. Sparky sighed. _Curse you, Speed. You don't deserve Trixie sometimes!_ "Come on. You and I don't have to be here for the meeting. Let's get outta here."

            "O-Okay." Trixie stood, Sparky giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. They went out to his beloved bright orange GTO, a veritable classic car if ever there was one. Sparky held her door and then went around to get in, wondering if his best friend would even notice that Trixie was gone.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

            "Here is the contract, Pops. I'm sure you'll be pleased with it," Blaze said, her ice eyes trained on the older Racer. Speed was looking over his father's shoulder; the contract looked pretty good to him, but he wasn't too adept at deciphering legalese yet, so he'd leave it up to Pops.

            "It all looks like it's in order, but I'd like to have my lawyer go over it too," Pops said, glancing up at her. Blaze smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

            "That would be fine, Pops. I do need you to sign one thing for me today, though." Handing him a slip of paper, she added, "This is just to prove that we had an actual meeting and that you are keeping the contract to look over." When Pops gave her a quizzical look, she smiled. "My boss is a very nervous man, Pops. You wouldn't believe the paper trails he has!" 

            "Sounds fair." Pops took the pen she offered and read through the paper before signing it. "There you are, Blaze. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish. Speed can show you around more if you'd like."

            Blaze gave Pops' forearm a quick, tight squeeze and flashed her most engaging smile. "Thank you, Pops. I'll be in contact soon." He nodded and took his leave while Blaze turned her charms on his son. Speed had glanced down at his watch, starting with the realization that their meeting had lasted an hour and a ½, and he hadn't seen Trixie at all during that time.

            He started to walk away but Blaze grabbed his hand. "Speed? You will show me around some more, won't you?" Her sultry voice had a bit of a plead to its tone.

            Frowning, Speed pulled his hand from her grasp. "Not today, Blaze. I have some things to do, too." Hurrying away from her he didn't catch the flicker of anger in her ice eyes. She left the garage and went to the Viper, leaving in a cloud of tire smoke.

            "Hey Pops, you haven't seen Trixie anywhere, have you?" Speed asked, walking into his father's large air-conditioned office. Pops shook his head. 

            "No, not since you two got here. Ask Sparky."

            "Ask Sparky what?" The crack mechanic walked up next to Speed. "What, no Blaze?"

            Speed's cobalt eyes narrowed at his best friend's cool tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            Sparky shrugged. "You two seemed pretty snug. I just assumed she'd still be hanging around."

            Pops looked up from his paperwork. "Take it out into the garage boys, or better yet, outside. And close the door." He never worried about them fighting – they both got over things quickly. Speed and Sparky left, Speed closing the door a little harder than necessary.

            "Spark, have you seen Trixie?" Speed asked, sitting down in a chair near the Mach 5. 

            "I took her home," Sparky said, going over to pop the race car's hood. Speed felt anger ignite within him as he stood.

            "What? Why?"

            Sparky turned and pinned the racer with a cold look. "She was upset, Speed. I didn't think she needed to hang around here and be miserable."

            "Oh, you didn't, huh? Why was she upset?" Speed closed the distance between himself and his friend. Sparky's hazel eyes snapped and he stood his ground.

            "Why do you _think_, Speed? You were completely wrapped around that redheaded cobra!"

            Speed grabbed Sparky by the collar, shaking him. "Do_ not_ call Blaze that! She's a real sweetheart!"

            Sparky pulled himself loose, backing up. "Oh yeah, sure she is." He snorted and shook his head. "She comes in here, all cutesy and acting like she owns the place and the next thing has you wound tight around her finger. Why don't you wise up, Speed? Did you ever stop to think that she's just playing you?"

            "Why would she?" Speed's eyes burned a hot blue, his breathing forced and hard.

            Sparky rolled his eyes. "I swear, you are so _dense_ sometimes! If Blaze gets Pops to sign that contract, she's probably going to come into a lot of money from her boss. Besides, you don't even know who her boss is, do you? You have no idea who you're signing a contract with." Sparky sighed and turned away.

            Speed felt his temper dissipate as he listened to his best friend. Everything he had said was true, and Trixie had every right to be upset. _ Trixie...I'm such a jerk._

            "Spark, I'm sorry. You're right. Sometimes I don't think." There was dejection in his tenor voice, and his ebony head hung low.

            "Look, Speed, I know you're just trying to keep everyone else happy and all, but sometimes you neglect the one person you need that makes _you_ happy." The two guys looked at each other and Speed finally smiled.

            "Thanks, Spark. I'll catch ya later." The handsome racer jumped into the Mach 5 and left the garage in a roar. He had a very big apology to deliver, and wanted to get started right away.


	13. Back on Track

Speed Racer and Co. does not belong to me.

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter, folks. I promise to update more often!

Chapter 13: Back on Track

            Trixie sighed and put her romance novel down. Why couldn't _her_ love life be more like fiction? In the novels, the man never ditched his girlfriend just because some pretty face entered the scene. Getting up from her well-worn and much-loved rocker recliner she went to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and perusing its small contents.

            Nothing. But then, she hadn't really lived here all week, not since the men had broken in. Speed had refused to let her stay alone; now, she had to wonder if he'd even care. The roar of an ill-tempered V-12 sounded outside and she sighed again. She wasn't in the mood for Speed or his fluffy apologies.

            "Trixie! Hey Trix, open up!" Speed yelled from her front steps, his nose pressed to the screen door.

            Walking up to the door she put her hands on her slim hips and glared at him.  "No, Speed. I'm not in the mood for you tonight. Leave."

            "Aw Trix, come on. I'm really sorry. I know I was a real jerk to you today," he pleaded, his cobalt eyes wide. "Come on, let me in."

            Her green eyes flashed a brilliant fire, and he took a step back. Never had she looked at him like that. "Speed.....you have to leave. If you don't...." Her voice trembled with tears,  "I might say something you and I will both regret tomorrow. Just go."

            "Trix, I....I-I'm sorry. Honestly." He turned away, sensing that for once, it was better if he didn't force the issue.

            She watched him get into the Mach 5 and pull out, not once looking over his shoulder. Slamming the door shut the pretty young pilot collapsed on the floor, her body shaking as tears coursed down her pale cheeks.

            Blaze smiled as she watched through her high-powered binoculars. Picking up her Nextel she radioed Brick. "She's all alone now, big guy. I'll handle Speed."

            "Good work, Blaze." Mike Brick started toward the house, cracking his knuckles. He'd make sure the Shimura girl was left with no option but the one he presented.

            Speed ended up outside of town at the old baseball field. He got out and slammed the car's door, swearing under his breath. _Why is this happening? Trixie and I love each other.....don't we?_ The sound of another car approaching had the coal-haired young man getting off the hood, his cobalt eyes hopeful. He frowned at the sight of the Viper. _What is **she** doing here?_

            "Speed? Hey, what's wrong?" Blaze asked as she came up to him, her ice eyes glowing with concern. He wanted to be upset with her, but found himself instead feeling anger toward Trixie. After all, he had gone to apologize and she had refused to talk to him.

            "It's nothing, Blaze. Why are you here?" he asked, his voice quiet and lacking any enthusiasm.

            The copper-haired young woman lowered her gaze. It was time to reel this sucker in. "Being around the garage today reminded me of my family. I miss them," she said, her sultry voice low. Speed glanced at her, knowing he should get into the Mach 5 and drive away. But, his conscience wouldn't let him.

            "What happened to them?" he asked. Blaze looked up at him through her dark lashes, seeing the concern in his eyes.

            "We don't speak anymore. There was a fight..." She closed her eyes, turning on the water works. Speed sighed. Why this, of all days? As he started trying to calm her down, he thought of Trixie and his heart plummeted. _I should be with her._

            Trixie heard the front door screen burst open and gasped as she recognized her kidnapper from before. "Hello, Trixie. We need to talk." Brick moved through the hallway toward her, a lion stalking his young prey.

            The pretty girl knew it was useless to run, but she had one weapon at her disposal. Grabbing her Nextel from its holster she hit the button and screamed into it. "Speed, help me!"

            Brick laughed as she backed away from him, her green eyes wide with fear. "Now, that wasn't necessary, dear. I'm only here to talk. My boss wants you to navigate for him Saturday."

            "And I said no." Trixie rubbed her arms. She had to get away from this man.

            "Oh, I think you'll reconsider. You see, we have some information regarding a certain Sho Shimura." Brick stopped and locked eyes with her. "Wasn't he related to you?"

            "My father...." Trixie felt her head spin. Sho Shimura had disappeared six years before, and the cops had finally conceded to his death after finding his car at the bottom of a deep ravine. "What do you know?" she asked, wondering if she could believe him.

            "I know enough. Your father is alive and well, Miss Shimura, and you can see him again – if you cooperate and navigate for Mr. Shade in Saturday's race." Brick stopped, letting her take in the information. Trixie felt faint, her breathing shallow.

            "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked, green eyes narrowed. She didn't want to hope, not yet.

            "Come with me and I can prove it," he countered, smiling. He could tell he had her.

            The sound of a big engine and the slamming of a car door broke the stressful concentration. Speed all but yanked the screen door off its hinges as he ran in, yelling for Trixie.

            "Speed!" she called out, remembering that she had radioed him.

            "Trix!" Speed rushed to her and brought her close to him, his solid body blocking her from Brick's view. The older man swore under his breath. Apparently Blaze's hold over the kid wasn't as strong as she'd said.

            "Oh, Speed..." Trixie let herself collapse against him, for the moment forgetting her earlier anger with him. Speed hugged her tight.

            "Shh, baby. You're safe now," he whispered and glanced over his shoulder at Brick. "You better leave if you know what's good for ya," the coal-haired racer snarled, muscles tensing.

            "Trixie, if I leave without you, you'll never see your father again."

            Her chestnut head came up and she pulled back from Speed, his cobalt eyes widening. "Trix? What's going on? I thought your father had died," he said, very confused. She gazed up at him, and he saw she was just as confused as he was.

            "He told me my father is still alive, and I can see him, but only if I navigate for his boss on Saturday," she said, her voice low and hoarse with tears. Speed's eyes narrowed to tiny midnight slits as he swung to face Brick.

            "She will _not_ navigate for your boss! You have no right to break in and try to blackmail her!" Speed snapped, beginning to move closer to the other man. Brick stood his ground, lifting an eyebrow.

            "I don't believe it's your call, kid." Brick glanced at Trixie. "Trixie, I need your answer. Sho Shimura is alive, but you'll never find him unless Mr. Shade helps you."

            "Trix, honey, don't believe it. This guy is nothing but a two-bit crook and kidnapper." Speed had picked up his Nextel and was dialing. "Inspector Detector, please," he growled, tone soft. Brick's eyes sparkled with anger. "It's an emergency. Trixie Shimura's place."

            "See ya later, Trixie. Too bad you won't be seeing your dad." Brick made to leave and found himself on the floor, pinned down by Speed. "Get off me, kid!"

            "I don't think so." Speed leaned down harder and put the big man into a choke hold, closing off his airway a little. Brick gasped and Speed tightened the hold, letting his fury take over.

            "Speed! Please, you're hurting him!" Trixie cried out. He glanced up at her, shrugging one broad shoulder.

            "So? Trixie, he's kidnapped you twice, and is trying to blackmail you!" Speed's temper was beginning to boil. "I won't let him hurt you again!"

            Trixie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to think of a way to distract Speed, but she knew how single-minded he could be. As Brick lay gasping for air, his face turning blue, she prayed something would happen. The wail of police sirens filled the air. _Thank you, Lord!_

            "Speed, release him." Inspector Detector strode into the room with two officers. Speed sat up, easing off the choke hold. Brick lay on the floor, rubbing his throat, his breathing harsh. Speed turned to Trixie and held her, trying to calm down. "So Mr. Brick, we meet again." Inspector Detector hauled the man to his feet. "You are under arrest."

            Brick took a deep breath and turned to look at Trixie. "No deal, honey. You'll never find your father now."

            She burst into tears and Speed pressed her head against his shoulder, his cool blue eyes locked on Brick. "Shh, baby. It'll be okay," he murmured, rubbing her back.

            "Let's go." The Inspector shoved Brick toward the two officers, who escorted him out to the patrol cars. "Trixie, what is all this about your father?"

            She sniffled and turned to the imposing policeman. "He told me my father was still alive and if I wanted to see him again I had to navigate for Mr. Shade," she said, feeling Speed tighten his arms around her.

            Inspector Detector frowned. He knew the case surrounding the mysterious disappearance of Sho Shimura. _Could he really still be alive? What does Darke Shade know?_ "Trixie, I think your troubles with Mr. Shade are over, and I guarantee that we'll get to the bottom of what happened to your father."

            She tried to smile and couldn't quite do it. "Thank you, Inspector." He nodded and tipped his hat before leaving. The petite girl looked up at Speed, seeing the depths of his concern and love. _How could I ever doubt him?_ "Speed, I'm really sorry for not wanting to talk to you earlier," she apologized, watching as a warm fire lit his blues up.

            "It's okay, sweetheart. I know I was a jerk today," he said, running his lithe fingers through her chestnut curls. "This is more my fault than yours."

            "No, Speed. I should've listened to you." Trixie broke away from him. "I just got so jealous. Blaze is really beautiful."

            "Hey." Speed grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She was taken back by the fierce look in his cobalt orbs. "No girl can hold a candle to you, Trix. Yes, Blaze is pretty, but she isn't you. You are, and always will be, _my_ girl." Her marina eyes filled with tears as Speed lowered his lips to hers, his kiss leaving no doubt as to who she belonged to and how much she meant to him.


	14. Racing for Danger

I do not own Speed Racer.

Chapter 14: Racing for Danger

            "How's Trixie holding up?" Sparky asked early Saturday morning. He and Speed were standing near the Mach 5. The young driver's cobalt eyes were glued to his nervous-looking girlfriend. Trixie was speaking with Pops and Inspector Detector.

            "Not bad, all things considered. They haven't been able to find Darke Shade; it's like the guy vanished." Speed's voice was cold. "She wants to know if her father's alive."

            Sparky sighed. "Do you think he is?"

            Speed turned and looked at him. "I don't know, Spark. I just want it finished so she can relax and go on."

            Trixie finished talking and made her way over to the two concerned young men. There was a little light in her green eyes, and Speed pulled her to him, his strong arms cloaking her with all his love and protection. She sagged against him, head on his sturdy chest.

            "It's going to be okay, honey. Everything will work out," he whispered to her, wishing more than anything that he could help her somehow. A thought occurred to him. "Trix, we don't have to race today. Pops won't mind, not with everything that's happened."

            She pulled back and looked up to see if he meant it. There was nothing but loving sincerity in his blue orbs, and she closed her eyes. _I don't really want to do this, but there's no sense in moping around._ "No, Speed. I want to race. I need to get my mind off of this mess."

            "Okay, Trix. But if you change your mind, that's cool." He saw Pops walking over to them. The Australian air was hot and dry, and Dragon Racer was sweating.

            "Inspector Detector just got a call from his partner back in the States. They've got a lead on Shade," the Racer patriarch told them. Trixie's eyes began to sparkle, just a tiny bit. "Now, Trixie, dear, don't get your hopes up too high. It might not amount to anything," he added in warning.

            She nodded. "I know, Pops, but at least it's _something_." Trix felt Speed's hands tighten on her shoulders. Inspector Detector was coming their way, his face stoic, eyes unreadable. Trixie stiffened, her heart rate jumping.

            "Trixie? I've just heard back from my partner. Darke Shade left for Australia two days ago, accompanied by two people, one man and a woman."

            Her eyes widened with instant fear. "S-So he's probably here, at the race?" Her voice trembled. Speed's eyes glittered with a rush of fury.

            "He could be, Trixie, and he probably is, but we've got the race area pretty much locked down. The Australian government is aware that Shade is in-country and is looking for him and his entourage as we speak. We will catch them, Trixie." Inspector Detector was adamant. He liked the Racer family, and hoped to have it all cleared up soon.

            "Maybe we should pull out of the race," Pops said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was thinking about Trixie's safety; that was more important to him than a race.

            "No. I can't be afraid of him," the chestnut-haired pilot said, shaking her head. She gazed up at Speed. "I'll feel safer being in the Mach 5, too."

            Speed nodded, expression grim. "Don't worry, Trix. I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled, but he saw through her bravado. She was frightened.

            "You know what to do?" Darke Shade stared at Andy Steel and Blaze Windfall. "We must capture the Shimura girl."

            "Don't sweat it, boss." Steel was playing with his knife, eyes gleaming like a creature of the night's. Shade glared at him, showing his faithlessness in the man.

            "It will be fine, Darke," Blade assured him. She had taken a liking to the Racer boy, and was going to take it out on Trixie. She didn't like losing men to competition.

            "Go then, and do not fail me." Their boss watched them walk over and get into a new GTO and drive away. His only hope for the money Mac Snively was willing to pay him was to get Trixie.

            Trixie sat in the Mach 5 and read over the course. It wasn't too hard, and she was already penciling in her notes. Speed glanced at her while he helped Sparky go over the engine one last time.

            "She's in great shape, Speed. Make us proud," the young mechanic declared, clapping his best friend on the shoulder. Speed gave him no acknowledgement. "Speed, she's gonna be fine. She's with you, right? Right?"

            "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. We have to get into position." Speed had taken the pole, but even that wasn't enough to lift his spirits. He needed his girlfriend to be okay, and he knew that for that to happen, Darke Shade had to be captured.

            "Speed? Are you alright?" Trixie asked as he pulled to the front of the racers.

            "Yeah, honey. I'm okay." Speed wished Rex was racing today, but his navigator had taken ill, and he'd had to drop out. Trixie doubted her boyfriend was really okay, but she didn't press him.

            "Speed, after the second mile we need to change course and head out by the ocean. A lot of the race will take place along the coast."

            "Okay." Speed glanced back, cobalt eyes narrowing. He had a bad feeling that Shade's accomplices were somewhere in the crowd, and that they would be after Trixie. He reached out and squeezed her hand, as if to reassure himself that she was safe.

            The race announcer called the racers to the line, and then they were off, with the Mach 5 jumping out to a commanding lead. Trixie stayed quiet, watching both the course and her driver, aware that he needed no guidance from her now. Behind them the cars strung out into a long line. The nearest car, a vivid red-and-gold machine, was driven by Pace Malone, another young driver who was just starting out.

            Speed headed out to the coast, the picture of competition. Trixie still remained silent, just observing. If he needed her input, he'd ask for it. The ocean was a rich, deep midnight, and Trixie wanted to go swimming, although she knew that Great Whites were spotted often along the beaches. Maybe she would wait until they were back home.

            "Trix."

            "Hmm?"

            "How long are we on this?"

            "For another 15 minutes, Speed. Then we switch interstates and we'll be away from the coast for another 52 miles." Trixie studied her notes, a slight frown of concentration on her pretty face. Speed glanced at her.

            "What is it?"

            "The terrain is pretty rough for that stretch. There're lots of places to get into trouble."

            Speed reached out to squeeze her knee for a moment. "It'll be okay, baby. I promise, nothing will happen to you." He was fierce, and as she looked up at him, she saw his tone reflected in his dark blue eyes. "Don't worry."

            "I'll try not to." She wanted everything to be okay, and she really wanted to know about her father, but she had to concentrate. This race was important to Team Go.

            "They should be here in about three hours." Blaze checked her watch. She was anxious to get this all over with. Andy Steel nodded, playing with his knife. She wondered about his almost sick obsession, and decided she really didn't want to know.

            "We can hurt her." Andy glanced over at Blaze. She was a beautiful woman, and he'd like to have a few hours alone with her, but not like this.

            "Not like _you_ want to. She needs to be somewhat intact and coherent," Blaze retorted, anger in her voice. Yes, she wanted the Shimura girl to pay for her hold over Speed, but not with her life, and not at Andy Steel's hands.

            "It will be enough." Andy didn't have to hurt her too much. A lot of his abuse was psychological. Blaze rolled her ice eyes and stretched out to wait.

            "Take that exit and go right," Trixie directed. She was feeling better about things now. Inspector Detector had radioed to say they had a reliable lead on Shade, and their pit stop had been quick. They were still running in the lead, though there were three cars closing the gap.

            "Car's running great." Speed took a quick sip of his water. _Blast this infernal heat!_

            "Yes, it is. Sparky's a wonderful mechanic," Trixie agreed. She glanced to their right in time to see a blinding flash before the road exploded in front of the Mach 5.

            Time always seems to slow in a disaster, and for Trixie and Speed it moved as molasses. He spun the wheel to the left, trying to avoid the hole and debris, but their speed was too great and the white racing car flipped end over end. Trixie screamed, feeling powerless as her body tossed against its restraints. Speed gripped the wheel, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the accident. He tried to talk, to reassure his frightened girlfriend, but no words would come, and the Mach 5 was tumbling like dice, and maybe this was the end......

            Silence. So still and solemn it pinged upon Speed's eardrums like thunder, awaking the 22 year old. He moaned, feeling the pain knifing through him as he attempted to move. Looking around, he saw he was being restrained; his body rested on a table and his arms and legs were tied. "T-Trixie!" he yelled, panic crawling through his system. When she didn't answer he began struggling, determined to find and rescue her.

            Trixie heard Speed's yell and forced her marina eyes open, wincing as pain shot across her skull. The fact that they were even alive was a miracle, but where were they? "So, you're awake, now? That was quite the ride you took." Blade's voice dripped false honey, and Trixie glared at her.

            "I should've known you'd be in on this. Where is Speed?!"

            "Oh, don't worry about him." Blaze had a seductive fire in her eyes. "I'll take good care of him for you."

            Trixie struggled and called out, "Speed! Help!"

            "Trixie!" She heard the frantic fear in his voice laced with his fierce determination. He would be here any second to rescue her. Blaze walked closer, her ice eyes glowing with malice.

            "You can hear him, Trixie, but Speed won't be rushing to save you. He's a little....tied up at the moment." Andy Steel appeared at Blaze's taunting words and went to the young woman who sat tied up in a chair. Trixie recoiled, remembering him.

            "Just relax, Trixie. We just need some information from you," he said, touching her cheek.

            "Speed!" she screamed, seeing in Steel's eyes a dead light that spoke of horrors to terrible to imagine. "Help me!"

            He threw all his weight forward, but was unable to get free. Trixie's life was in danger, and he had to save her. He was her only chance. Again he put his weight into the restraints, but his 165 wasn't enough to break the ropes. _Please, God, help me! I have to save Trixie!_


	15. Finishing What They Started

I do not own Speed Racer and friends.

Sorry for such a long delay with this story. I lost my inspiration for a little while. There is just this chapter and then the epilogue. Thanks for all your reviews and support.

Chapter 15: Finishing What They Started

            Pace Malone stopped his car and climbed out, pulling his sidearm. He was young for an Interpol agent, but he handled himself better than some of the veterans. Deep brown eyes narrowed, he crept toward the dilapidated building. Shade's people had brought Racer and Shimura here; he just hoped they were still alive. As he snuck in through a windowless door, the glass long having been broken, he heard the girl screaming and went for her.

            Rounding a corner he was shocked to see Speed Racer tied to an old Army bed, looking exhausted and frantic. Pace scanned the rest of the room and headed for Speed. The raven-haired racer jumped at his stealth approach. "P-Pace?"

            "Shh, Speed. I'm with Interpol. Hold on." Pace used his knife to cut Racer loose and gestured down the hall. "Stay behind me and don't do anything rash."

            "Okay." Speed rubbed his sore wrists, ignoring all the other pain. Trixie screamed again and blood pounded behind Speed's narrowed glittering blue orbs. He pushed past Pace, not caring what trouble he was running into. All that mattered was saving his girlfriend and beating her tormentors. Another shrill cry brought him charging into a large dull grey room, where he saw Trixie tied to a chair, tears streaking her cheeks. Andy Steel stood over her, a knife to her throat.

            Speed was seeing red as he rushed Steel, hitting the man and knocking him to the dirty floor. Blaze cried out and grabbed Speed by the collar as he bent over Andy, reaching around to rake her nails down his face. He shoved her away, no longer concerned with her well-being.

            Pace ran to Trixie and cut her free; the vivacious brunette girl jumped up, rubbed a quick hand over her verdant eyes, and rushed toward Blaze. "No one hurts Speed!" she cried out, kicking out and up, knocking the coppery-haired woman back a few steps. Blaze surged forward; she too had had martial arts training, but Trixie was better-schooled, having been taught by both Speed and Rex. Both girls traded blows, Trixie's quickness giving her the edge.

            Speed glanced at his girlfriend, making sure she was holding her own, and then set to work on Steel. Andy had lost his knife and was grappling against the younger man's chokehold. Speed's cobalt eyes held fury, and there was a detached coolness in his movements that had Steel sweating. Looking Trixie's attacker in the eye, Speed hit him, just once, hard enough to break both bone and cartilage, and then hit him again, feeling his muscled arm transfer the power to his fist and knocking Steel unconscious.

            Pace had grabbed the knife and stood to the side, radioing Inspector Detector. He spoke a few words, his brown eyes on the two women. Blaze was tiring under the assault; Trixie was enraged and kept battering her opponent. The fact that Blaze had hurt Speed was enough to kill Trixie's sense of fair play. She only wanted Blaze to feel pain.

            "Trixie." Speed moved in behind her, his tone demanding. She had Blaze backed into a corner, and he could tell that his girlfriend was on auto, not feeling or seeing anything. "Trixie, stop." He grabbed one arm, ducking back as she swung on him. "Stop, baby." He grabbed her other arm, bringing the violence to an end.

            Trixie was pale and breathing hard, her green eyes glassy. "S-Speed?"

            "Shh, honey. Relax and breathe. We're both safe," he said, not attempting to hold her. He wanted her common sense to kick back in before he made any moves. The door swung open and Rex ran in, followed by Inspector Detector, Pops, Sparky, and Spritle, who had demanded he be allowed to come. Trixie's eyes widened and she shook her head, clearing it and blinking hard.

            "What happened here?" Inspector Detector asked, glancing at Blaze, who had collapsed into a heap.

            "Those two kidnapped Speed and Trixie, " Pace said, cuffing Blaze. The redhead did not say a word; she was too tired to even think. Steel was still unconscious. Trixie pulled away from Speed and walked away from them all. She had been out of control. _I might have killed her. _Tears began running and she buried her head in her hands.

            "Trixie..." Speed approached, voice gentle and concerned.

            "No. Just leave me alone." She ran from the room, hearing Spritle call her name but ignoring him. Speed followed her, leaving Pace to explain everything. Trixie ran until she was outside, away from the suffocating building. Only then did she let the soul-wrenching sobs come. How could she have gotten _that_ out of control? Was that how Speed felt when she was in danger? That pure driven fury that is hard to handle? She felt two sure and strong hands clutch her shoulders and turn her around, but she could not meet his gaze.

            "Trixie, look at me." Speed took her chin and lifted, not giving her a choice. Her eyes were red and he reached out to wipe away the tears. "It's alright now, honey. Just calm down." Trixie swallowed hard. Speed's face was bleeding from Blaze's nails, and his girlfriend felt her anger return a little. "Trix, don't. I'm fine, sweetheart." He wanted to hold her, but wasn't sure it was a good idea yet.

            "Speed, I couldn't stop. I just started fighting and then, I don't know. Everything sort of faded," she whispered, watching his dark azure eyes.

            "I know, baby. It's okay. That's happened to me before, too. But you were mad, and you were protecting me. Remember that time you shot that cobra?" he asked, his tone warm. She nodded. "Well, this is just like that time. We watch out for each other, honey. We make a good team."

            Trixie closed her eyes, thinking back on the last week. It had been one mishap after another, but she and Speed had come through it for the better. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his trim waist and settled her sorrel head against his chest. Speed smiled and held her tight, chasing away the last of the bad feelings.

1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1

            Trixie and Speed were checked out at the medical stop; Speed's scratches were cleaned and Trixie, her knuckles bruised, had her right hand bandaged from a cut she'd gotten in the Mach 5 flip-over. The white race car had been damaged some, but Sparky assured him it would be fixed by the next weekend.

            Darke Shade had been spotted by two Australian detectives; under some hard duress he had confessed to his latest scheme. Blaze and Steel were in jail and awaiting trial. Things seemed to be wrapped up neat, but there remained one burning question: Was Sho Shimura alive?

            Trixie, Speed, Pops, Rex, and Inspector Detector stood inside a room with Shade. The elegant, tall man was stoic. "Is Mr. Shimura alive?" the Inspector asked, not bothering with any patsy talk. Shade sighed.

            "Answer him." Pops moved toward the younger man, cool blue eyes hot with temper.

            Shade raised his eyes, looking at Trixie. She held her breath. _This is it. He's going to tell us!_ "No. We had to have Trixie to find her father's last race car, the Shimura Cyclone."

            Speed held his girlfriend tight as he felt her breath catch. "What? The Cyclone?" _I had forgotten all about that car! Dad told me it would be the fastest racer ever built. He didn't know about the Mach 5. _

            "You know about it?" Shade's eyes came alive with malice and intrigue, and Speed reined back his temper. Trixie was safe now.

            The pretty young woman nodded. "Yes. My father never got to build it..." The impact of what had just been said crashed down on her and she began to cry. She had believed that Sho could still be alive, but her hope was now crushed, just dust to settle over her collection of memories. Speed put both arms around her, trying to lend her all the comfort he could.

            "Do you know where the plans are, Trixie?" Shade asked, already beginning to formulate a new plan.

            "Leave her be," Rex growled. "Get him out of here, Inspector." The older officer nodded and opened the door to call some of his men. Shade was smiling as he was led out. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Perhaps he could bargain with the petite navigator. He had said Sho was dead, but they didn't know if he was lying or not. Somehow, if Trixie had those plans, he would get his hands on them.

            "Speed, get her out of here," Rex ordered, turning to his younger brother. "She needs to rest, and so do you."

            "Yeah." Speed walked her out, feeling her shake against him. It had been too rough of a week on her, and he was afraid the stress was taking its toll. Sweeping her up into his arms, Speed ignored the looks from the Interpol officers. He just wanted to get her back to the hotel where she would be safe.

1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1          1

            Trixie slept for 18 hours; Speed was almost always at her bedside, keeping tabs on his best friend and girlfriend. He too was exhausted and managed to catch some sleep, but his dreams were haunted by men who wanted to take Trixie from him.

            "You should go rest, son," Pops whispered as he entered the girl's room. "I can stay for awhile."

            Speed shook his head. "I'm fine, Pops." Trixie rolled over and cried out a little; Speed touched her cheek, reassuring her that she was safe with him. Pops nodded and turned to go. He knew what true love was, and how much it meant to be with the one you loved; Speed _needed_ to be with Trixie right now. He left, making no sound.

            The coal-haired young driver felt his eyes slip closed and leaned back in his chair. Everything had turned out well, but he wished Sho were alive, for Trixie's sake. It was something she was finally going to have to face, knowing now for sure that he was dead. Speed at last fell asleep, and felt a peace come over him, a peace that had been lacking for the past two weeks.


	16. With Love, My Daughter

I do not own Speed Racer and Company.

Okay, here it is. The ending. I don't know if this needs a sequel, or even if I have it in me to write one. We'll have to see. I do know that I adore Speed, and I've had fun writing this. Special thanks to GoldAngel2 for doing that tape swap with me and getting me into SR. And to Jen23, you're always there, encouraging me. You two are the greatest.

Epilogue: With Love, My Daughter

            "I'm not really sure what to expect," Trixie said a week later. She and Speed were waiting for a safety deposit box to be opened. After finding out that the big fuss over her had actually been over the Cyclone, she buried her painful feelings and dug into a box of things that had been too hard to look at before.

            A dark manila envelope held a key to a deposit box; the attached note had only told her to open it when she was ready. Speed was very proud of how well his girlfriend was handling it all. He wasn't sure he was that strong.

            "Here you are, Miss Shimura." The bank attendant opened the box and left them. She took a deep breath, feeling Speed's gentle hand on her shoulder.

            The first item was an old newspaper clipping, depicting a picture of a handsome man and a beautiful younger woman. "Blaze!" Trixie said, anger swelling up inside her. Her green marina eyes skimmed the article, widening.

            "What's it say, Trix?" Speed asked, not trying to read over her shoulder. That always annoyed her.

            "Blaze's father, Grant Windfall, used to a big financial advisor. According to this article, his company was having trouble and he needed cash fast. He heard of a racing engineer who had plans to build the world's fastest gasoline-driven car and tried to buy the plans."

            "Your father."

            "Yes. When Dad turned him down he left, leaving his company in ruins. His daughter found another backer..."

            "Shade?"

            "Yes, but she didn't try to get the plans from Dad. She said she hated racing and would never soil her hands with it." Trixie gave a delicate snort. "Yea, whatever." She put down the paper and reached inside the box again, drawing out a beautiful, thin silver necklace. Attached was a simple diamond teardrop pendant. Trixie gasped, tears flooding her eyes.

            "Trix? Baby, what's wrong?" Speed turned her to face him, dark blue eyes narrowed in growing concern.

            "T-This w-was my, my mom's...." Trixie shook her head, unable to speak more. Speed wrapped his arms around her, bringing her head to his burly shoulder.

            "Shh, sweetheart. It's going to be okay," he whispered, mouth close to her ear. He felt her nod and gave her a light squeeze. Trixie pulled back from him.

            "My dad gave my mom this necklace on their wedding day," she explained. "When Mom died I searched all over for it and just assumed it had been lost." Collecting herself she took out the last two items. "Speed...." Her green eyes met his blues and he could feel her shock and building excitement. "These are the plans for the Cyclone!"

            "Really?" His cobalt eyes lit up to mirror her emotions. "Wow!"

            "Yeah, definitely wow." Trixie folded the plans back up and handed them to Speed. The last item was a picture of her mother and father. A very young Trixie was in her father's strong arms, her own arms around his sturdy neck. She smiled and turned it over. Inscribed on the back was this sentiment:**_ Never lose faith in love, Trixie. With it, anything is possible._**

            Tears began streaking down her pretty face again, and Speed moved in to hold her, his embrace deep and full of future promises. Trixie leaned against him, feeling how much he cared for her. There was nothing she couldn't do with him at her side, and she knew she was entering the next phase of her life.

            Indeed, with love, she could do anything.


End file.
